


Raisin' Some Hell

by Halo20601



Category: Constantine (Comic), DCU (Comics), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti-Hero, Crossover, DC Comics References, Demons, Easter Eggs, Exorcisms, Horror, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Rating May Change, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Scary, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halo20601/pseuds/Halo20601
Summary: Something foul is happening on the Boiling Isles, and Dark Magic is suspected. This not only grabs the attention of Luz and her friends, but a certain "dabbler" in these matters. (Written in First-Person POV).
Relationships: Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, John Constantine & Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	1. Terrifying Visions (Amity POV)

The woods were darker than usual tonight, and the air was much colder. I always had no problem going through them; it was the shortest route to get home after a long day of training with Madam Lilith. It was probably nothing, and I'm just exhausted from the spells I had to practice. That could be it. Just go home and have a hot meal — if Edric and Emira left anything for me — and plop right into bed. Good thing I have no school tomorrow, because I feel I can sleep for a… _Crirustle!_

What was that? I felt like my heart skipped a beat as I looked around. "Hello?" I asked, my voice echoing back at me. "Who's there?" There was no response. I must really be on edge; it's probably just a crow or something. I did wish I had my wand with me; a simple light spell like the ones Luz makes would be nice right about now.

_Crirustle!_ There it was again. _Crirustle! Crirustle!_ Okay, those were too close to just be… _Crirustle! Crirustle! Crirustle!_ "Alright, who's out there?" _Crirustle! Crirustle!_ "This isn't funny!" _Crirustle! Crirustle!_ "Come out now!"

_Gurrrraahrowl!_ I instantly regretted those words. A chill ran down my spine and made my entire body shudder. Out in the distance, I saw them — seven pairs of glowing violet eyes deep in the woods.

My breathing became more rapid as I stepped back. But with each step I took, the creatures drew closer until I could vaguely make out their hound-like shape. They all had two heads with one eye each and snarled as wine-colored drool leaked from their mouths and killed the plants on the ground.

"Get back!" I shouted, but there was no sound. I know I uttered the words, but there was no sound to them. "Get back!" I repeated, but there was still nothing. Why couldn't I speak? _Owooooah!_ The lead beast howled from both heads, and they all charged at me as if I were there next meal.

"Someone! Help me!" I screamed — with no sound — as I turned and ran deeper into the woods. My heart thumped a mile a minute; my whole body was sweating, and panic enveloped my senses. It was so dark that I could barely make out what was in front of me. I could've been running in circles for all I knew, but I kept away from those things chasing me.

_Owooooah!_ There was that howl again, I didn't dare look back as I just kept running. I prayed that either Madam Lilith or my brother and sister could hear the howls and find me. _Crirustle! Crirustle! Crirustle!_ They were getting closer. I jumped over roots in front of me and dashed past low-hanging vines to distance myself from the beasts. _Crirustle! Crirustle! Crirustle!_ But they weren't giving up the hunt.

I kept running until I noticed something in the corner of my eye. There was a tree with a narrow but squeezable opening, and I went for it. I pushed my way through and rested my back against the bark wall. _Huff. Huff. Huff._

_Crirustle!_ I immediately covered my mouth and peeked through the crack. The hounds were sniffing the area, searching for me. I stayed quiet, refused to even breathe, so as not to make even the faintest noise. _Owooooah!_ The leader howled, and the beasts followed; I couldn't see them anymore, and the rustling was growing fainter, then there was silence.

A feeling of relief surged across my body as I could finally breathe again. What were those things, and why were they after me? And why can't I still make a single sound? What is going on?

I waited a few minutes before sticking my head out. I looked to my left, then I looked to my right; no sign of them, all clear. I pushed my way out and breathed. I was safe.

_Dopp._ Something tapped the top of my head. It was moist. It shouldn't be raining now. I touched it with my finger, and my eyes widened; the liquid was wine-colored. I was frozen, but I wanted to look up. Every part of my being was screaming at me not to, but I couldn't resist. Purple eyes and sharp teeth were the last things to greet my sight as I cried.

" _Amity! Amity!_ "

"Get away from me!" I screamed as I swung my arms around.

" _Amity! Amity!_ " My wrists were restrained by something. "Amity! Wake up!" I opened my eyes and saw a concerned Madam Lilith in front of me. We were in her study.

"Madam Lilith?" How was she here? Did my mentor save me? "I…"

"It's okay. It was just a nightmare." She told me in a concerned tone before releasing my wrists.

I blinked. "A nightmare?" I felt something trickle down my cheeks; I rubbed them with my hand. Tears. Was I crying?

"You dozed off when I was teaching you about Fire magic." The master Witch explained. "I was going to let you sleep and end our lessons early when you started screaming."

"I… I didn't mean too… I… I…"

My mentor looked me right in the eye. "Amity, is everything okay?"

I wiped the remaining tears from my eyes. "Yes." I lied.

"You don't have to be afraid to tell me if something is bothering you."

"I know. But everything's fine. I don't even remember what I was so scared of." The last part was true. I don't even remember what my nightmare was about.

"If you're sure everything is alright, then you are free to go home." Madam Lilith stood. "We'll pick up the lessons tomorrow. I can escort you home if you wish."

"That isn't necessary… I mean, I don't want to take up the Emperor's Coven leader's time…"

"It's no trouble. It's just your teacher making sure her star pupil makes it home safe and sound."

I understood where she was coming from, but I'd probably make it awkward, like when I accidentally called her "Mom." That had to be one of the most embarrassing moments in my life; still, I don't know why I was afraid of walking home on my own tonight. Me, Amity Blight, was afraid to walk through the same woods I've walked through hundreds of times before at this hour.

Still, and maybe I'm just paranoid, something did feel off about tonight. "Actually… that sounds nice, Madam Lilith." I tried keeping my usual demeanor, or as Luz would say, "playing it cool." Humans are so weird. "But could I use the restroom before we go?"

"Of course. It's down the hall, to the left."

"I remember, and thank you." I got out of my chair and left the room and followed the directions until I reached the lavatory. I didn't really have to go, I just wanted to look at myself in the mirror.

Pale skin, green-brown hair, and tired golden eyes; common after a hard night's work. But why did something still feel off? And this is strange; why is my left arm itchy suddenly? It wasn't before.

As I went to scratch it, I felt something underneath my shirt, feeling like ridges. I pulled back my sleeve, that's when I saw it; a freshly made mark just below my wrist. How did it get there? I would've known if I cut myself by accident.

Now that I look closer, it looks a lot like a backward "F." Something was stirring in my stomach, telling me to stop, but I pulled the fabric down further; there was an "I." I pulled my sleeve up to my elbow and gasped. There were thirteen other backward letters carved into my flesh.

I felt like almost throwing up; I wanted to scream but couldn't at the same time. I looked away from the scars back into the mirror, and what I saw in the reflection was a message. " _FIND CONSTANTINE._ "

(~~~~)

" _FIND CONSTANTINE._ " I don't even know who or what that is? Why would I cut something like that into my arm? In fact, why did I even cut my arm? I'm positive Madam Lilith would've stopped me from my harming myself. Could she not have known?

Stop worrying about this; it's probably nothing. I mean, the scars were gone by the time I got up. For all I know, I could've just hallucinated having them from all the stress. Maybe some breakfast will clear my head.

"Good morning, Mittens." Edric greeted as he and Emira were eating some pancakes. Good to know the day's going to start off like how they usually do.

"Good morning," I said as I sat in my chair, taking a fork and knife in hand as I eyed the delicious-looking discs.

"You look a lot better now than you did last night." Emira pointed out. "Madam Lilith must've put you through the wringer."

"Yeah, she made me practice the basics and some new spells." I took a fork-full of the pancakes. They were as good as they usually were. " _FIND CONSTANTINE._ " Why am I still thinking about that? This shouldn't be important. " _FIND CONSTANTINE._ " I put my utensils down and rubbed my forehead.

"You okay there, Mittens?" Emira asked.

Maybe if I just say it, it'll get out of my mind. "Weird question, but have either of you heard of the name "Constantine?"

"Constantine?" Both my brother and sister asked simultaneously, equally confused.

"No. Why?" Emira asked. "Should we know who that is?"

"It's just a name I learned during my studying with Madam Lilith." I wasn't lying as this was technically true. "I was just wondering if you ever heard that name?"

"Can't say we have," Edric answered. "It was probably something we missed in history class." When my brother says missed, he really means when he and Emira ditched class. But I guess I was right about saying it. " _FIND CONSTANTINE._ " I let out a sigh. Maybe if I just ignore it today, it'll hopefully go away by the end of the day or tomorrow.

_Owooooah!_ My head shot up, and my heart began pounding like it was about to burst out of my chest. "What was that?" I asked my brother and sister, who just looked at me with confusion.

"What was what?" Emira asked.

"That sound."

"I didn't hear anything." Emira looked to Edric. "Did you hear anything?"

"No." He answered.

_Owooooah!_ "There it is again." I don't know why I was becoming so scared of a sound I have no memory of even hearing. And how could Edric and Emira not hear it when they're sitting closer to the window than me.

"Amity, are you okay?" Emira asked, the only time she or Edric wouldn't call me "Mittens" is when they were truly worried about me.

"I'm fine." I'm far from it. "I'm probably just still tired."

"Well, you better fix that for school."

I gave my sister a confused look. "School?"

"Yeah, we have school today. It's not like you to forget."

Why did I think I didn't have to attend Hexside today? "I think all those walks to school on your own are messing with your head." Edric guessed. "You're walking with us today."

"I can head to school on my own." I'll just take the long way to school and forget the shortcut through the woods. Something was telling me I shouldn't go through them at all, not ever again. _Owooooah!_ And I think I know why.

"No, we'll all go together," Emira said in a manner that didn't put this up for debate. "Besides, Mom and Dad will kill us if anything bad happens to you."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Fine. But could you finish eating then? I like getting there early, or at least on time."

"Relax, we'll get you there," Edric said as he and Emira resumed their breakfast.

I sighed again and continued to eat, as well. " _FIND CONSTANTINE._ "

(~~~~)

Late. I was ten minutes late to school. I would always show up thirty minutes before the first period began and mentally prepare myself for the classes. Now, I only have twenty minutes to do that today. Why is this happening to me?

"Hey, Amity." The familiar voice of Boscha greeted as she walked up from behind me.

"Hello, Boscha." I breathed in slight annoyance as my… Well, I really wouldn't call her my friend; she was more like a fellow talented Witch that I hang out with for appearance's sake. Frankly, she probably feels the same towards me.

"You'll never guess what happened."

I opened my locker and placed my bag inside. "Let me guess, does it have something to do with Penstagram?"

"Yes, actually. You see…" The three-eyed girl ran her mouth, but I wasn't even remotely interested in listening to a story about one of her newest posts. Honestly, if she'd put as much effort into her classes as she would with updating her profile, I would have a slight semblance of respect for her. Boscha then grabbed my shoulder and leaned in close to my ear. "Don't look now, but a dork is upon us."

"Hey, Amity." I turned to the sound of Luz's voice. The outgoing Human girl was wearing a yellow version of the school uniform, which could only mean she was in the "Potionists" track. This brought a smile to my face for the first time today; because I was greeted by a real friend, and I know she'll be giving Boscha migraines in her class.

"Um, what do you think you're doing?" Boscha asked in her usual snobbish tone.

"I was just saying, "hello" to Amity."

"Yeah, and that's the problem." The tri-clops pulled out her scroll and took a picture of Luz, saying what she typed aloud. "Check out Human loser who thinks she can hang out with the cool kids. #lol. #nevergonnahappen."

"Boscha, don't you have anything better to do?" I asked as I closed my locker.

"Oh yeah, there's a totally cool mascot costume for a Grudgby team. I'm gonna go get a pic of it and post it. See you later, Amity." She walked right past Luz. "And see you never, Luz-er. Ha!"

"Hey Luz, could you do me a favor and act extra annoying to Boscha in Potions Class?" I asked.

"I'll take that as a compliment. I also wanted to check in if we were still on for tonight."

"On for what?"

"Our _Good Witch Azura_ book club. The "secret" one that we decided to start after battling a giant snow monster, saving Eda and your siblings, and we both learned a new spell."

"That's tonight? I…" What is going on with me? First, I didn't think I needed to go to school today, now I forget about the book club. I'm usually good at memorizing schedules.

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"I… Yes," I admitted with some regret. "It just slipped my mind, but I don't have anything else planned. Madam Lilith put our training on hold for a bit. But I still want to do this with you."

"That's great. It'll be fun after helping Eda in the market later." _Skrrreeek!_ Both I and Luz jumped at the sudden sound. We looked at the ceiling and saw it was only the bell for the first period. _Skrrreeek!_ "That's gonna take some getting used to. Gotta head to class, see you tonight."

"See you tonight," I said as I headed to my Abomination class, while Luz dashed towards her Potions class. I hope she remembers where it is or figures out that she's going in the wrong direction.

I was the first to arrive in the class and immediately took my usual seat by the window. The other students came and took their seats, but I noticed we were at least nine students shorter. They're probably just playing hooky. I don't know why anyone would. The Abomination track is important for great opportunities; it can increase Someone's chances of getting into the Emperor's Coven. _Gurrrraahrowl!_

My heart almost stopped right then and there, but like all the other strange things happening to me today, I don't know why. I slowly turned my head to the window. _Gurrrraahrowl!_ A large two-headed hound with one purple eye on each head had its body pressed against the window and snarling. I gasped and fell out of my seat. When I looked back at the window, it was gone.

I saw some of the other students were staring at me, probably wondering what has me on edge. But I just ignored them as I got back into my chair and rubbed my eyes and forehead. " _FIND CONSTANTINE._ "Again, why am I still thinking back to a name that means nothing to me?

One thing I did not expect was Principal Bump walking into class today. "Hello, students." He greeted us. "I'm sure you're all wondering where your Abomination teacher Professor Blanc is. Well, he had to take sick leave after getting stung by a manticore. I'll tell you from experience that it's the most painful thing imaginable." He shudders from the unpleasant sounding memory. "Anyway, we have a substitute teacher to take his place. I'm sure you'll all get along fine with her."

Our new substitute teacher stepped in wearing the grey-pink colors of the "Abomination" track. I could describe the color of her hair as a reddish-blonde, like a berry. And her eyes were a bright blue, but there was something about staring at them that I couldn't shake; they felt unnatural. In fact, she's giving me a strange feel overall.

"Hello, class." She greeted us all with a humble smile. "My name is Professor June Moone, and I shall be your substitute teacher until Professor Blanc makes a full recovery."

"They may be children, but they are the brightest, most talented students here at Hexside." Principal Bump explained and praised. "And here at Hexside, "Education is the real magic." So, don't be afraid to teach them more advanced spells."

"I assure you, Principal Bump. I intend to see just how powerful these students truly are."

There was a long pause. "That's a rather ominous choice of words."

"Apologies, what I meant to say is that I hope to see them unlock their true potential."

"All right, then. If you have any questions, stop by my office." With that said, Principal Bump took his leave and closed the door behind.

Professor Moone stood before the class with a clipboard in her hands. "I believe we should start today's lesson by evaluating what you all can do." She looked at the list, then back to the class. "Miss Amity Blight."

I raised my hand upon hearing my name called. "Here."

"Principal Bump told me that you are the top of your class. I would like a demonstration, please."

"Oh, of course," I said as I stood from my chair and walked over to our temporary instructor. As soon as I stood close to her, that unnatural feeling she gave me earlier just increased, but I tried hiding it. " _FIND CONSTANTINE._ " I pushed the message to the back of my mind again and just tried to keep my cool.

"Well, go on. Show us something."

"What, exactly?"

"Whatever spell you'll feel most comfortable casting."

I rubbed my chin and took a moment to think about what spell I want to cast. I could summon an abomination, but everyone here knows I'm naturally gifted. I snapped my fingers upon figuring out which spell to use.

I drew my circle, and from it, I cast my recently learned Fireball spell at one of the protective wards in the back of the class. The flame flew over a group of students' heads — one had the tip of their hair become lit like a candle — and hit the ward, which was powerful enough to absorb the spell.

_Clap. Clap. Clap._ Professor Moone had a pleased look on her face; I think I made a good impression. "Most impressive, Miss Blight. You're quite the gifted individual."

"Well, I always try to please my teachers." Maybe I was wrong about her. She doesn't seem that bad at all. " _FIND CONSTANTINE._ "

"Even though you are gifted, I feel you are holding back. I feel you have the potential to become more powerful than you even realize."

"Don't you think that's a little much?" I asked, trying to hide my bashfulness.

"Not at all. I know great power when I see it." The feeling I had before just returned; this may sound crazy, but I thought I saw her eyes glow green. " _FIND CONSTANTINE._ " "You may return to your seat."

I did just that as another student was called up by Professor Moone. _Owooooah!_ There was that sound from home again. A chill went through my whole body as I looked out the window. Out there in the woods, I saw seven pairs of glowing violet eyes, just watching and waiting.

(~~~~)

_Skrrreeek!_ The class was finally over, and everyone had a short break before the next one began. After placing my books into my locker, I headed right to the washroom and splashed water on my face. " _FIND CONSTANTINE._ " I tightly grasped the edges of the sink. "Get a grip on yourself, Amity. You're just tired today, that's all." I looked at my reflection in the mirror. "Nothing's wrong with you; everything is fine."

" _Amity!_ "

"Yes, what do you…" I turned around, assuming the voice I heard called me from behind, but no one was there. Was it just my imagination? I turned back to the mirror and shrieked.

There was a girl in the mirror, but I was the only one here. She looked like a student here at Hexside, though I don't recognize her. She was a translucent blue and looked very tired, almost like the life was being drained out of her. " _Amity!_ " It was her. She was the one who called out to me moments ago.

"Is someone pranking me with an Illusion spell? If so, it's not funny."

" _This isn't an illusion, Amity. You have to help us._ "

I took steps back from the mirror. "Who… What are you?"

" _Amity, you have to help us._ " The girl repeated. " _You have to help us, please._ "

"I don't even know who you are? How am I supposed to help you?"

" _You have to help us. You have to find him._ "

"Find who?"

The girl's face changed to one of terror. " _No, he's back! He knows I'm calling out to you!_ "

"Who? I don't understand!"

" _You have to find him! You have to find him!_ " A sharp pain shot through my left arm, and I dropped to my knees. It was like a knife was being dragged across the flesh fifteen times, but no blood was drawn. I rolled up my sleeve and gasped as the cuts were returning, looking the same as they did last night. " _You have to find him! You must find him!_ _FIND CONSTANTINE!_ "

The apparition was then replaced with the shadowy figure of a tall man with violet eyes. His head leaned to the left, then to the right. " _Impressive, dat she got it dis fahr._ " His voice was calm and chilling but had an accent I didn't recognize. " _She managed tu cloak whoevuh was receivin' her plea._ " I stayed as quiet as possible. " _I don't know who dis is listenin' on de othuh end, but'yu should fo'get any plans yu had tu come rescue her or de others. Refuse, and your soul, and de souls of your loved ones, will be condemned tu de Everlastin' Inferno. Yu un'erstand me?_ "

The shadow faded away. _Piaaak!_ Cracks began forming within the mirror. They continued to spread across the glass surface and began to take shape. It developed into a circle, and lines started to build within it and become outlined with runes. It was a pentagram. The runes that lined it, two of them were frequently repeated — and were ones I recognized — one was for Ice, the other for Fire. I just stared at the mirror, left with more questions than answers.


	2. Horrors in the Woods (Luz POV)

The market district was practically dead. Here at Eda's stand of Human Collectibles, I was bored out of my mind. I usually don't mind helping Eda sell whatever she "acquired" from my home realm — especially if it meant learning a new spell. But everything after school today has been incredibly dull. Well, I only have an hour left on my "shift," then I can meet up with Amity for our book club. If things are this quiet all day, maybe I can ask Eda to take off early if I knew where she was.

"Hey King, did Eda tell you where she went?" I asked.

The little Demon was sitting on the table like a lazy child and eating cupcakes, having me do all the work. He shoved one of the treats into his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. "Nope."

"Well, do you have an idea where she may have gone?"

"All she said was she was going to meet with a "high-end" client." He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Personally, I think she's storing all the shiny junk at a secret hideout." He pulls back. "And so, left us in charge to hold down the fort. And by "us," I mean you."

I let out a sigh. There had to be something I could do to stave off this boredom. I looked down and noticed the open crate of zoostle berries. Eda told me something about how they're essential for the potions she was selling, though she never told me why.

I picked one up and examined it. These zoostle berries looked not different from the blueberries Mamá, and I would pick up at a farmer's market, except maybe a little bigger. They smelled just as sweet as a blueberry. "Eh, why not?" I gave in to the temptation and decided to pop it into my mouth.

"Luz, no!" The voices of both Willow and Gus shouted, causing me to drop the berry, as they ran over to me in a panic.

"Oh, hey there, Willow. Hey there, Gus." I greeted the two of them.

"You weren't gonna eat that, were you?" Gus asked.

"I was thinking about it."

"Those are zoostle berries." Willow, the plant expert, pointed out. "You can't eat them."

"Why not?" _Eek-eek._ I looked over to where the high-pitched sound came from and saw a three-eyed rat crawl out from a nearby hole. It snatched the berry and at it up before scurrying away. _Boosh!_ Like that, the rodent spontaneously combusted in the middle of its getaway, leaving only a charred skeleton.

"That's why."

_Dios Mio!_ That was a close one. "Thanks for stopping me," I told them as I wiped the sweat from my forehead.

"No problem, friends don't let friends eat zoostle berries," Gus said.

"Oh, before we forget, we wanted to drop these off," Willow said as she and Gus reached into their bags and pulled out two textbooks: _Tonics & Remedies 101_, and _DIY Guide to Deadly Poisons._ "Principal Bump told us you forgot to pick these up from the school's library."

"Wow, these are like the textbooks at my old school. Except better." I said. The ideas for what kind of potions I could learn to make from these books alone were enough to get me excited for my next Potions class. I displayed the books before King. "What do you think?"

The little Demon looked the other way and folded his arms as he whimpered, "They're nice, I guess."

"Is he still upset you're attending Hexside?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, he doesn't like I'm going to be gone during long stretches of the day. He's afraid I'm accidentally going to get blown up or eaten alive or blown up then eaten alive."

"I think it's kind of cute that he misses you."

"And there's no need to be scared; we'll watch out for her," Gus assured King.

"Scared?" King laughed. "I'm not scared; I'm just a friend concerningly worried for her safety."

"Oh, Luz, I think you have a customer waiting." Willow pointed. I followed her finger and spotted a man holding one of the potions up to his face. Whoever he was, he had short black-blonde hair with blue eyes, and a five o'clock shadow. He wore a white shirt with a simple red tie and black suit pants and a rumpled yet fitted beige-tan trench coat.

"Can I help you find something?" I asked him.

"I'm just browsin'." The man replied with an accent.

King pointed at him and said, "Well, as the secondary proprietors of establishment, you should know…"

"Yes, yes, I know. "I break it; I buy it," right? You're not the first t' tell me that today." He looked at me. "An' ain'tcha a wee bit young t' be sellin' potions an' poisons?"

"Well, my teacher put me in charge while she's doing something else. Wait, do I need to show you a permit? Are you a cop?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Do I look like a bobby t' ya?"

A "bobby"? "Um… I don't… think so."

"Exac'ly." He continued examining at the potion in his hand. "Y'know, I think I will buy this." He reached into his pocket and flipped a coin towards me. I barely caught it in time. "Keep the change." The man said as he placed to potion in his coat pocket and walked away. I looked at the coin and saw a large gold piece; that potion was only worth a medium gold piece.

"Wow." King began. "For a guy that dresses like a hobo, he's a good tipper."

"At least we got one customer today," I said, looking on the bright side.

"Speaking of customers, there's a new iscream shop in town that Willow and I were thinking of heading to later," Gus explained. "We were wondering if you wanted to join us after you're done here."

"Thanks, but I have to decline. I'm gonna be hanging out with Amity later."

Both Willow and Gus blinked at me. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" The former asked. "It sounded like you said you were going to hang out with Amity later."

"I did."

"Okay, but why?" Gus asked; he and Willow equally dumbfounded.

"Well, Amity and I have been bonding recently…"

"And when she means bonding, she means getting thrown into many life-threatening situations together." King interrupted.

"… And I realized she isn't so bad when you get to know her."

"I did get to know her," Willow said with a bitter undercurrent.

I rubbed my head's side, realizing I probably didn't use the best choice of words. "I just meant that under her shallow exterior, she's a pretty cool person."

"We are talking about the same Amity, right?" Gus asked.

"I know she's said and done mean things before, but what I'm saying about her now is the truth."

"Well, if she's a good friend to you like you say she is, then…" Willow paused for a moment with a small smile. "Then, we're happy for you."

Well, that felt like a ton of weight got lifted off my shoulders. "Thank you. It's a relief to hear that."

"No problem, we'll try the iscream shop another day."

"You shouldn't let me stop you from doing that."

"Are you sure?" Gus asked.

"I'm positive."

"Okay, then I guess we'll let you get back to work." Gus and Willow began walking away from the stand, waving goodbye. "See you at school tomorrow."

"Later, guys." I waved back. That went smoother than I thought.

"Oh, I want iscream, too!" King said as he hopped off the table and followed behind my two friends.

(~~~~)

Eda huffed as she finally returned to the stand; there were still five minutes left until we closed the shop up. She was muttering something about "Goblins" and "stingy" and comparing them to giraffes or something of the like. She stopped as soon as she saw me. "Hey, kid. How much did we rake in today?" She asked. She looked around and noticed I was the only one here. "And where's King?"

"He went to get ice cream with Willow and Gus," I explained before taking out and showing her the large gold piece. "And we only had one customer today. He just wanted a potion."

"One customer?" Eda took the coin. "I swear, no one appreciates the time and effort Owlbert, and I put in to obtain these rare and exciting oddities from the Human Realm." Eda folded her arms. _Hoot._ The Palisman came to life and flew onto his master's shoulder, imitating her. "Okay, stand back; I'm packing up for the day."

I picked up my backpack from the table and stood behind Eda. She drew a circle in the air, and from it, a blue fog puffed out and enveloped the stand. Once it cleared away, the Human Collectibles shop was reduced to doll-house sized miniatures. Owlbert flew in and picked it up, dropping it in Eda's satchel before re-attaching himself to her staff.

"So, unless you need me for something else, I'm gonna go meet up with Amity at the library," I told Eda.

"Oh right, you two are gonna be discussing that book you both seem to love so much," Eda remembered.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about." I lied, trying to play it cool. "We're just going there to study. We're not having a secret book club or anything. Hehe."

"Whatever." The older Witch responded as she hopped onto her staff, levitating a foot off the ground. "Just don't forget to bring King home after your flowery "study session" with your girlfriend."

"Don't worry, I…" I stammered at the last part. "What?" My whole face reddened with embarrassment. "She… She's not my girlfriend!"

"Relax, I meant it platonically." Eda snickered as she flew out of Bonesborough. "Later!"

"Right, that's all she just meant." I put my backpack on the ground and unzipped it. "It's just two friends talking about…" I looked in and couldn't see my _Good Witch Azura_ book. I dumped the contents of my pack onto the street. I had my Hexside books and other school supplies, my phone, my notepad for drawing glyphs, my assortment of pencils, but not the book I was supposed to have. "Oh, no." I must've left it at the Owl House.

Okay, this isn't a big deal. I'll just run home, grab it, and head to the library as fast as possible. I packed up everything into my bag and sprinted to the forest that Bonesborough from the Owl House. This is one of those moments where I wished I could send texts to scrolls through my cellphone; let Amity know I might be a few minutes late.

(~~~~)

I approached the edge of the forest and searched for the shortcut to the Owl House that Eda showed me a few days back. It should be located near a patch of blue kourmories; I remember her telling me. I probably should've asked her what blue kourmories looked like, but maybe I'll recognize them when I see them. They have blue in their name.

"Luz?" I turned to my left and saw Amity approach me. She was in her more casual light grey top and heeled boots. She was giving me a curious look.

"Oh, hey, Amity." I greeted her, trying to play it cool. "I thought you'd be at the library already."

"I took the long way around the forest. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just… um…" I examined the flora around me and quickly grabbed a long, navy blue flower. "I was just picking some blue kourmories."

Amity's expression was deadpan. "Those are easplory weeds."

"Oh, so they are." Amity folded her arms and raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Okay, I forgot to grab my book for tonight." I turned back to the forest and was about to dash in. "I'll just make a quick stop to the Owl House and…"

"No!" The shout came so suddenly that I almost lost my footing. I turned back to her and saw the worry in her face. It was like she was terrified at the thought of me going into the woods. She blinked twice, and her composure returned to normal. "I mean, you don't have to do that." She removed and unzipped her backpack to reveal _Good Witch Azura_ volumes one through four. "I bought the others."

"But volume five completes the story," I argued as an excuse. "It had so many satisfying payoffs that plots started back in the first one. I won't take long getting it; you can head to the library." With that said, I sprinted into the forest.

"Luz, wait…"

I don't know what's going on with Amity, but something is bothering her. I noticed it when I first saw her at school, but I didn't bring it up because I wanted to respect her privacy. After the first period, I saw her come out of the bathroom, and she was shaking like she saw a ghost or something. I tried asking her about it, but she just told me it was none of my business. Whatever is going on with her, she needs a friend. And as her friend, I want her first day at our "secret" book club to be the best time she's had.

I spotted a patch of flowers that looked like sky-blue roses to my right, in front of a winding path. Those must be the blue kourmories. My sneakers skidded across the dirt as I tried making a sharp left turn. "Woah!" _Thud._ But I just ended up falling on my face. "Ow. That looked cooler in my head."

"Luz!" Amity called out as she rushed over to me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told her as I hopped to my feet.

"That's good. Let's just get out of here and head to the library." Amity was even jumpier than before. "We don't even need to talk about book five." She clenched her left arm and looked around as if expecting something terrible to happen any second now.

"Okay, what's going on with you?"

"What are you talking about? Nothing's going on with me."

"No, something is. I saw it at Hexside and am seeing it again now." I tried reaching for her hand to comfort her. "If something's bothering you, you can talk to me."

But she pulled back. "No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't! I don't even know what's happening, so I doubt you would."

"What's happening?" _Achoo!_ Amity and I turned to a rustling bush, the former stepped back and looked just about ready to cast her Fireball spell. "Who's there?" I took a step close

"Luz, be careful," Amity told me.

I leaned and squinted my eyes; it was partially obscured, but I thought I recognized a familiar-looking skull. "King?"

_Achoo!_ The little Demon shot out from the bush. "Whatever's on that bush, it's killing my nose." He said in a stuffy voice.

Behind him, I caught view of "Willow? Gus?"

The two friends stepped out from behind the bush. "Oh… Hey there… Luz." Gus said, trying to act as casual as possible; while Willow looked away from me in shame.

"What are they doing here?" Amity asked, her formerly shaken stance replaced with an annoyed one as she walked next to me.

"Were you guys spying on us?" I asked.

_Achoo!_ "They were spying on you?" King gasped at Willow and Gus with obviously faux surprise. "Shame on you both."

"You were the one who suggested it." Gus berated him, who I believe.

"Oh yeah, throw me under the water-bug bus."

"Why were you spying on us?" I asked again.

Willow turned to face me. "We… I…" She corrected herself. "I wanted to see it for myself."

"See what for… Wait, are you talking about me hanging with Amity? I thought you weren't bothered by this."

"We're not," Willow replied defensively. "Or… We're trying not to be… It's just…"

"Wow, I never pegged you for being the jealous type "Half-a-Witch." Amity snidely remarked.

"Amity…" I snapped at her.

"Oh, some angsty teenage drama," King said with some enthusiasm. "I gotta sit down for this."

Willow's expression toughened as she walked up to her former friend. "I don't know what game you're playing Luz with, but if you hurt her…"

"Contrary to what you think, I'm not playing Luz." Amity came back with. "And I think you owe her a little bit of trust, considering how much she's willing to give to you."

"You're the last person I want talking to me about trust." The ground began shaking, and the bush behind moved on its own. Gus and I looked at each other, realizing what's happening.

"Okay." Gus and I got in-between Amity and Willow. "Why don't we just calm down before we all do something hasty."

"Fine by me," Amity said. "She's not even worth wasting any more words on."

"Luz says you're a cool person, but I don't see it," Willow replied. "All I see is the same selfish bully, and I don't think you're ever going to change."

"Whatever, "Half-a-Witch." I don't care what you think about me. And I…" _Gurrrraahrowl!_ Amity's expression changed with the widening of her eyes and seemingly froze.

"And what? What were you going to say?" Willow asked as her tone became more aggressive, her eyes almost turning completely green. We all watched Amity as her breathing became more rapid.

"Amity, are you okay?" I asked. Her lip quivered as she tried saying something but could only make incoherent noises. She lifted a shaking finger and pointed at something.

We all turned to where Amity was pointing. _Gurrrraahrowl!_ Several pairs of eyes — all glowing violet — deep within the wood and began to lurch closer to us. I eventually got a better look at them and saw they were a pack of drooling two-headed hounds. There were about a dozen from what I could count. And they all looked as if they were prepared to make us their next meal. King, Gus, Willow, and I all backed up slowly.

"Um, nice doggies. Nice doggies." I said to try and come off as non-threatening. _Gurrrraahrowl!_

"Run…" I looked back at Amity, who was shaking worse than any of us. "Run!"

Without giving a thought to question it, we all made a break for it, deeper into the woods. _Owooooah!_ The lead beast howled, and its rabid followers gave chase. King jumped onto and crawled into my backpack as we sprinted for dear life. We leaped over roots, dashed past vines, made sharp and drastic turns. We nearly tripped several times as we kept distancing ourselves from the monsters. _Owooooah!_ But they weren't giving up the hunt.

As we continued to run, Gus quickly drew a circle while on the move. It expanded until it enveloped himself, Willow, Amity, King, and I. After that, duplicates of ourselves sprinted in the other direction. "Over there!" Gus shouted as he led us to a bush to hide behind.

The hounds turned their attention to the illusions and began chasing them. "Wow, you're getting better at that." I complimented him.

"Thanks."

"Let's get moving while they're…" Willow began just as Amity and Gus's illusions were pounced on and vanished into thin air. The hounds stopped and looked around, confused about what happened. Their confusion only lasted until they saw King's illusions, and I disappear on their own. "Distracted." _Owooooah!_ It was strange. They seemed to be more interested in Willow, Amity, and Gus than King or me. But why?

"What are those things?" I whispered, hoping one of my friends would give me an answer.

"I don't know," Gus whispered back.

"I've never seen anything like them," King added in.

A freaked-out Amity had her hands over her mouth as she whispered to herself; it was too quiet for me or the others to make out. I've never seen Amity this terrified before; she looked as if she was about to break into tears. "Amity…" I reached over to touch her shoulder.

_Gurrrraahrowl!_ "Ah!" We all screamed as one of the beast's dual heads popped out of the bush with front claws and heads first. I felt a deep pain spread across my hand. Did that thing bite me? Its jaws continued to snap at us, and now, the others realized where we were hiding. They turned around and snarled at their deceivers.

"No!" King screamed as he hugged the back of my head as the predators closed in on us, the drool from their mouths withering the grass beneath their paws. "One of you do something! I'm too cute to die like this! I haven't even conquered the world yet!"

"Stay back!" Willow shouted as her eyes radiated green energy. All the plant life around us began to grow larger and shoot out vines. The whipped over to the hounds, ensnaring and lifting them into the air. _Whump! Whump! Whump!_ The creatures were slammed against the ground and the trees repeatedly. _Whump! Whump! Whump!_ But just like how their slobber shriveled the grass earlier, it was beginning to do the same to the vines. Willow's eyes returned to normal. "Those vines won't keep them busy for long!"

The five of us all took a few steps back. "Luz…" Gus was asking me something, but I was too busy examining my hand to hear him. I swear, I felt a bite, but there were no teeth marks. "Luz!" I was snapped back to the present as I turned to Gus. "You don't happen to know any other spells from Eda, do you?"

If we had some snow, I could cast the Ice Pillar spell I learned. In other words, "Sorry, but I have nothing. What about you, Amity?" Amity was still shaken up that I doubt she heard Gus at all. _"Amity…" I tried to get her attention._

_Gurrrraahrowl!_ The vines have become deteriorated to the point where the creatures could slice and bite through them with ease and fall to the ground. The beasts got up and began to advance on us slowly. We kept backing up until we bumped right into a tree. We were surrounded. There was no place for us to make a run for it without getting bitten or slashed. Cold sweat trickled down the backs of our necks. Was this the end of the line?

The hound in the lead leaped at us with hungry jaws. I raised my arms to shield myself, even though I knew it wouldn't do me much good. _Boosh!_ A bright orange blast came out of nowhere and struck the creature right in the chest. It hit the ground and tumbled a few feet away before it was reduced to ashes before our very eyes.

"Eda?" I guessed. It had to be her; my teacher probably sensed I was in danger and came to our rescue. Even though the list was short, I knew of no other witch that could cast such a Fireball spell that powerful.

The hounds turned their attention from us and the woods where a faint orange light grew closer, snarling in preparation for another attack. A feeling of relief washed over me and the others knowing that the Owl Lady, the self-proclaimed "most powerful Witch on the Boiling Isles," was here to save them. And better that she showed up late than never. Even Amity's shaking began to cease.

But as the Fireball's owner stepped closer, I got a more precise view and saw it wasn't who I thought it was. It was Him.

"Who's that, guy?" Amity asked.

"It's the hobo-looking guy from the market!" King shouted. "Hey! Hobo-looking guy! Throw another Fireball at them!"

_Gurrrraahrowl!_ The remaining hounds growled at the man, showing their fangs and at snarling at the stranger, but he remained unfazed as he dispersed the fire in his hand. _Owooooah!_ The new leaders of the beasts howled, and they all charged at the man. He remained calm as he reached into his trench coat and threw around white flakes into the air. From where I was standing, they looked like grains of rice.

" _Ignis horum uerum percutere revertar unde venerunt!_ " The man spoke, which was followed by the rice becoming set ablaze and shot towards the hounds. _Bwoom! Bwoom! Bwoom!_ The flaming rice explodes upon contact with the creatures, and they are all reduced to ash, just like the one hit with the Fireball.

Amity, Willow, Gus, and I were left speechless. This man just cast a spell without drawing a circle or a glyph, which goes against everything we've been taught about magic. "Is it safe now?" King asked, sticking his head out from behind and looking around.

"Wait, I recognize ye from somewhere." The man spoke to us. He pulled out two things from his coat's pocket and brought them to his mouth — a cigarette and lighter from what I could tell. "Right, Ya're the ones from the market. What the bloody 'eck are ya doin' out 'ere, eh? Didn't ye mums ever tell ye t' never wander out late in the woods?"

"Thank you for saving us, Mister," I told him. "And you see, we were just…" I felt nauseous suddenly. My vision became blurry, and I felt myself swerving from side to side.

"Are ye alrigh' there?" The man asked, removing the cigarette from his lips.

"Luz, what's wrong?" Willow asked.

"I… I…" I could barely get out the rest of my words; everything was getting dimmer. "I don't feel so…"

"Luz!" That was the last thing I heard before everything went dark and silent.


	3. Exorcism of Luz Noceda (Amity POV)

"Luz!" "Half-a-Witch" Willow, her other friends, and I shouted as she caught her. She was out cold and looked sickly pale. "Luz, wake up!"

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, kneeling next to her. I placed my hand on her head; it was unnaturally warm. "She's burning up."

"Her hand." "Half-a-Witch's" friend spoke up. "Look at her hand."

We looked over at Luz's right hand and saw two newly formed black marks that weren't there before. "Bite marks?" I guessed as I looked at the others.

"Where did these come from?" Luz's little demon friend asked with worry.

"Bitten by one o' these bloomin' Shadow Hounds from the looks o' it." The stranger spoke up as he began making his way towards us.

I stood up and faced him. "Stay back!" I shouted in an overprotective tone. "Don't come any closer or so help me... I will cast a Fireball at you!"

He stopped and raised his hands. "Alright, jus' be cushy there. Ya don't wan' t' do sumthin' ye migh' regret."

"Amity, he saved our lives." "Half-a-Witch" spoke up, looking at me before returning her attention back to the unconscious Human.

"But we don't know who he is," I responded. "He could be dangerous." I didn't want a stranger with spells I've never seen before to come near her.

"But he might know what's wrong with Luz." "Half-a-Witch's" friend reasoned. "He sounds like he knows what those things are." He paused. "Or were."

"Right, I do. These were Shadow Hounds like I said. Corrupted spirits created from a Search-an'-Capture spell." He removed the white strand of lit paper from his mouth and huffed out some smoke. "These ones were conditioned t' go after anythin' that emits magical energy." He points at me, "Half-a-Witch" and her friend. "They must've picked up the energies radiatin' off ye three."

It makes sense now. That's why they didn't go after the illusions of Luz or her little demon friend. "But why is Luz sick?" Said little demon friend asked with irritation, which I can share in.

"The malarkey in their drool is toxic t' normal Humans like 'er. I can try an' save 'er if ye'll lemme give it a go."

"Her fever's getting worse." "Half-a-Witch" told me as she and the others gave me concerned looks.

"Fine." I lowered my hand.

"Right, glad we're on the same page." The man clapped his hands. "First, we need t' get 'er sumwhere safe." He looked around. "Out o' these bloomin' woods, t' be precise. Then I can work me magic, literally."

"We need to get her to the Owl House." The little demon exclaimed loudly. "Eda would be able to help." He looked up and left and right. "Ugh. I just wish I knew where we were."

The stranger took the lit paper from his mouth and crushed it in his hand. " _Et commercia quidem in hac flamma iter superbia fumi. Virtutis ne mihi! Ducant me ad Owl Aegolius Domus!_ " He opened his hand, and a flurry of smoke flew out of his hand and into the woods, leaving a dark gray and foul-smelling trail behind.

_Cough! Cough!_ I accidentally inhaled some of it. _Cough! Cough!_ "That is disgusting."

"Come on, the smoke'll lead the way." The man said as he walked over to the unconscious Luz and scooped her up into his arms.

I kept pace beside him with the others as we followed the trail. Even though he said he'll help, that doesn't mean I trust him. "Answer one question for me, will you." I insisted. "How do you know about all of this."

"It'll take too long t' answer evrythin' ye want t' know." The man replied. "Let's just say I'm a dabbler in these matters."

(~~~~)

"I see it!" The little demon shouted as the smoke trail led us right to where we needed to be. Honestly, how Madame Lilith talks about her sister, I assumed the Owl House to be different. I expected not to find a rather large, finely crafted home; but more of a glorified shack.

"Hoot! We have visitors!" The wooden owl face attached to the door spoke. "I'm Hooty and welcome to the…"

"Can it Hooty! Luz is sick! We need Eda! Open the door!"

"Luz is sick! Come on in!" The door opened, and the little demon entered the house first.

"Eda! We need you!"

The man carrying Luz was entered next with the others and me by his side and placed her down on the couch. "Todo se siente caliente. Quema." Luz mumbled to herself as she broke out into a sweat.

"Luz…" I reached over to touch her shoulder when her body suddenly jerked into an arc. Everyone except the strange man stumbled back. Translucent energy was hovering just above Luz; it looked like it was being freed and pulled back at the same time. "What's happening?"

"She's gettin' worse." The man said with visible concern. "The bleedin' poison's taking 'er faster than I thought it would, an' about t' send 'er soul shufflin' off this mortal plane."

"Okay, who's out there?" The unrefined voice of the Owl Lady demanded from down the hall as she entered the room. "And what do you…" She gasped upon seeing Luz lying on the couch. "Luz!" Luz's teacher rushed over to her side. "What happened to her?" She looked at the man. "And who's the hobo?"

"The girl was attacked by some nasty spirits. We can save 'er if we work fast."

"What? How did this happen? What's wrong with her?"

"Time's o' the essence' ere, Luv. Do ye have a ki'chen? Or sumwhere we can brew a potion?"

The Owl Lady didn't have a trustful look about her, but Luz's sight in this condition made her more unquestioning for the moment. "Follow me." She looked at all of us. "You all owe me an explanation when we're done."

"Isn't there anything we can do to help?" "Half-a-Witch's" friend asked.

"As a matter o' fact, there is." The stranger told us. "Find sumthin' that the girl holds dear t' 'er heart; sumthin' that she can't part this realm without, an' brin' it 'ere, alrigh'." He and the Owl Lady left the room.

The others and I looked over at Luz and saw her soul's translucent energy was still where it was. Something she can't part this realm without. The only thing that I can think of that she wouldn't leave behind would be… "Her book!" I shouted with realization.

"Her what?" "Half-a-Witch" and her friend asked me.

"Luz's _Good Witch Azura_ book. She loves that book, and there's no way that she would leave that behind."

"Are you sure? What if you're wrong."

"I'm positive. We need to find it."

"I think she left it in her room." The little demon spoke up as he took my hand. "You two watch Luz, we'll be right back." He led me out of the living room and down the hall. I hope I'm right about this.

The little demon led me to an old storage closet that was surprisingly bigger than expected with a sleeping mat, pillow, and blanket. Next to it was the fifth volume of the _Good Witch Azura_ saga.

"There it is." I grabbed it, and we both made a break back to the living room.

"Toda... toda se siente..." Luz mumbled to herself in pain as "Half-a-Witch" wiped the sweat from her forehead with a rag.

"Luz. It's going to be okay." I walked over to her. "I got you your book." I placed it beside her "The one you were going to get for me. For our club."

"Club de lectura... secreta..." The soul energy appeared to be sinking back into her body. It's working.

I took Luz's hand. "Yeah, our secret _Good Witch Azura_ book club. You still have that or did you already forget." My eyes were getting misty. "You also want to become a powerful Witch, like Azura, even if others don't believe you can. You can't go until you do that. I… I won't let you go until you do that."

"Amity's right." "Half…" Willow spoke up; she appeared to be touched by what I said. "We're not going to let you go."

"Yeah, you were there for us when we needed you." Willow's friend added. "You helped us with the Moonlight Conjuring."

"Conjura de luz de luna…" The energy was almost there.

They just had to wait for the Owl Lady and the stranger to finish the potion. "Yeah, I remember that," I said aloud with a small chuckle. "Boscha and Skara were so jealous."

"You always had faith in me when no one else would" The little demon joined in. "Even when I didn't always have your back, you still kept having mine. I'm not going to leave your side."

"None of us are going to leave your side," Willow said.

Luz's soul was just about to return to her body. She was pulling through. " _Aaaaaaaaaah!_ " Luz screamed in pain as her body jerked again, making us all jump back. Her eyes were completely white and lacking life. She bent her body upwards like a stuffed doll, and her arms and legs began to twist and swing around. " _Aaaaaaaaaah!_ " Her soul was being pushed out again and was struggling to return inside.

"What's happening to her?" I asked.

"Eda! Something's wrong! Luz is getting worse!" The little demon shouted.

The Owl Lady and the stranger rushed back into the living room. They both gasped at the sight of Luz's spasms. "What happened?" Luz's teacher asked.

"We don't know," Willow answered the older Witch. "We were keeping her alive when this started happening. Do you know what's wrong with her?"

The Owl Lady looked at Luz. She had a look in her eye, I think she is genuinely scared of what's happening. "I've never seen a sickness of any kind, do something like this."

" _N'nbb jeh vn'wl p'w'hrni fedo! Nh'ni an'jl! An'jl!_ " Luz screeched, sounding nothing like what was speaking early. It was all distorted and broken.

"What?" I asked, confused about what she was saying. In fact, none of us knew what she was saying.

"Oh, bollocks!" The stranger cursed.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I made a big bleedin' mistake. She's not sick. Not in the way we thought."

"What are you talking about?" My patience was becoming thin. "You said you could help her!"

"Potions aren't gonna save 'er, Luv." He walked past the others and me, his right hand in his coat's pocket. "A more extreme measure is gonna be needed." He pulled out a small, shining item and held it in front of Luz.

" _Aaaaaaaaaah!_ " Luz screamed in pain as her head and body turned away from the item. "C'llw _hr'mh m'mo zgea'al! c'llw nh'mmo! Nh'fpgji! Nh'fpgji!_ "

"That's right, ye don't like the Sacred Symbols. Do ya, ye bloody parasite!"

" _Someone… help me… it hurts…_ " Luz called out to us.

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" Willow screeched.

The Owl Lady summoned her staff to her hand and twirled a magical circle before her. "You have 'til the count of ten to stop what you're doing and get away from her! Now! Ten…"

"I'm not hurtin' 'er; I'm hurtin' it!"

"What do you mean, "it"?" I asked, just about ready to join the Owl Lady with my own spell.

"An entity hid in the bloody venom from the bite. A clever one at that, too, since I didn't notice its presence 'til now. It's tryin' t' force 'er soul out t' claim 'er body as its own."

" _Oe'pg mh'hlawhi n'bb f'lnj wm'nj!_ "

"Keep tellin' yerself that, ye wee knob." He told Luz or whatever was inside of her as he brought the item in his hand closer to her. It was also keeping her soul from drifting away.

" _Aaaaaaaaaah!_ "

He looked back at us. "So, unless ye want 'er t' be some bloke's meat puppet, I suggest ya 'elp me get rid o' it."

I looked to Willow and her friend, who both looked back to me. Then I turned to the little demon who gave me a similar look. We all finally turned to the Owl Lady, who still looked prepared to cast a spell on the man, but she dispersed the circle. "What do you need?" She asked him.

"Right, well first, we need 'er arms an' legs bound."

"Excuse me?"

"We can't risk it usin' 'er body t' run away or hurt 'er."

"Then what?" I asked.

"We also need a mirror or reflective surface o' some sort. Six feet tall, three feet wide."

"I've got a mirror just like that in the closet down the hall." The Owl Lady told us.

"We'll go get it!" Willow's friend said as he and her both headed in that direction.

Luz's teacher drew a new circle in the air, and chains flew out of it towards the stranger and Luz. The man stepped out of the way as the mystical shackles held Luz's flailing arms and legs. The man forced her to sit up as she, or whatever was in her, continued to struggle. _"Oep n'bb w'mo zeg hr'ni, aeg'hm'bi!"_

"Easy, Gus. Easy," Willow said as she and her friend carefully carried out the mirror and placed it down, facing the still struggling Luz. "Now what?"

"Now." The stranger pulled out a red marker from his pocket and walked over to the mirror. "This's where thin's get freaky." He drew a circle at the top of the mirror. Inside was a triangle with a slit eye and several elemental runes surrounding it, and markings I don't even recognize. Once he was done, he walked over to the still struggling Luz and held her head to look him in the eye. "I am addressin' the entity within!" She stopped struggling. "Y'know who I bloody well am! Ye will reveal yerself if you know what's good for ya!"

An unnaturally cold gust blew throughout the house, and we all shivered in response. _"Hahaha."_ A menacing laugh dangled in the air; it felt like it was coming from behind me. I slowly turned around. _"Boo!"_ I jumped and gasped. The others turned and did the same. _"Hahaha."_

"What is that thing?" I asked aloud. This creature had the same body and face as Luz, except its eyes were a milky white, and its skin was wrinkled like a dried-up piece of fruit. In its mouth were sharp yellowed teeth exposed by a sinister smile.

"That's the bleedin' knob tryin' t' possess 'er body." The stranger answered as he looked in the mirror.

" _So, this is how we meet for the first time."_ The creature began in a raspy voice. _"You're quite the talk of the Inferno, John Constantine."_

Wait, Constantine? I looked at the stranger with wide eyes. I pulled my left sleeve down; the scars were still there. " _FIND CONSTANTINE._ " This was him. This was the man that I was supposed to find. That can't be right. Granted, he has powerful magic I've never seen, but he is not what I imagined someone of importance to dress or act like. But if what that thing in the mirror says is true, he is that someone of importance.

"Yeah, yeah, let's skip the whole speech ye have written about the blokes ye know who can't wait t' get even wit'me. Or how ye'll be the nex' big bloomin' bugger by draggin' me cursed soul down wit' ya." He walked closer to it. "So, 'ere's what's gonna 'appen. I'm gonna send you back t' where ye came from, an' then I'm gonna have meself a ki'chen sink, afterward."

"Does anyone have a clue what's going on?" Luz's little demon friend asked.

"I know almost everything here on the Isles, and even I'm lost for words." The Owl Lady replied.

_"Hahaha. You think I'm stupid?"_

"Yeah," Constantine answered bluntly.

_"I still hold the girl's soul. If you send me back down to you-know-where, she comes with me."_ The creature cocked its head. _"Oh, that's right, I forgot who I was talking to. I mean, we should ask Astra what she thinks."_

Constantine scowled at the creature and walked over back to Luz's body, pulling out a canteen with the same symbol engraved. He removed the cap and splashed Luz's body with its water.

_Sizzzzzz!_ " _Aaaaaaaaaah!_ " The creature wailed as steam rose from its body, though Luz's was unharmed, and looked at Constantine with absolute fury. " _I will rip your heart out for that!"_

Constantine twisted the cap of the canteen back on. "Ye may've been a clever wee maggot that could 'ide from me before. But I know what ya are now an' know how t' beat ya." He turned his attention to me. "Ya name, Amity, right?"

"Oh, yes, that's my name," I answered.

"That book." He pointed at the _Good Witch Azura_ book in my hands; I forgot that I was still holding on to it. "The girl holds it dear t' 'er heart, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Find 'er favorite passage an' read it. An' don't stop readin' no matter what ye see or 'ear."

"What will that do?"

"Ye jus' do that. I'll take care o' the rest."

Her favorite passage? We haven't discussed what our favorite parts of the books were. But this is Luz, after all. Which part would she like most? I snapped my fingers in realization. From the short time I've known her, Luz has been an open and considerate person willing to give others a chance. So, I precisely know which part she'll resonate the most with.

I walked over to Luz's body, which hasn't moved ever since Constantine drew the creature into the mirror. "Luz, can you hear me?" She didn't respond. "I know you're in there somewhere. I'm getting you out of this.

" _You might as well just give up!_ " The creature in the mirror taunted. " _The girl is weak-willed. Her soul will leave, and this body will be mine._ "

"You're wrong about her! She isn't weak!" I opened the book and began to read aloud. _"Azura, though we first did meet as rivals, I doth ponder thee a true friend." Hecate did admit in the lady's first moment of vulnerability. …"_ Luz's body began to twitch and throw itself around. But like Constantine said, don't stop no matter what I see or hear. _"… The humbled Azura did hug the beldam she once did see as a foe and doth sayeth, "Tis gladdens me yond words. We can put our differences behind."_

"So, flowery." The Owl Lady groaned.

"How can they like that?" Willow asked in agreement.

"Not that we're judging." Her friend quickly added.

"You get used to it." Luz's demon friend added.

"Keep readin'," Constantine told me.

I returned to the book. " _Hecate wavered. "Though mine heart hath changed, I doth not knoweth if tis be true enough for the others to forgive me for mine past actions."_ Luz's body began to move as I saw her soul slowly fall back into her body. " _Twill taketh time, but they wilt cometh' round," Azura assured. "Giveth thee folks the chance to see thee Hecate I see._ "…

_"No, how is she fighting back!"_ The creature cried. _Thump! Thump! Thump!_ It began to bang on the glass. "She's _just a weak Human!_ "

Luz's eyes returned to their normal color as she finished the passage with me "… _The real Hecate._ " Luz looked around. "What's going on? Why am I tied up? Why am I covered in water?" She looked over at the mirror. "And what the heck is that thing?!"

"Luz!" I cried with excitement that I dropped the book and hugged her. The others all did the same. She blushed from the all-around affection.

"Okay, guys, seriously? What's going on?"

"You lot might want t' find sumthin' t' get behind," Constantine told us. "I'm endin' this now."

"Everyone behind the couch!" The Owl Lady ordered after she had finished unchaining Luz. The master and her apprentice were first to go, followed by Luz's three friends. I was the last to get behind the furniture as I saw Constantine pull up his coat sleeves.

There were tattoos of half a circular symbol on each arm and connected them together. From his arms, golden energy emitted and quickly flooded the living room with its light.

" _No, I'm not going back there! Not like this!_ " The creature began to bang on the mirror with surprisingly strong hands. _Piaaak!_ I gasped as I saw a crack began to form. I didn't want to think about what would happen if it got out.

" _Exorcizo te, immunde spiritus et Inferno, plena est omnis potentia tua tenebris!"_ Constantine began to chant one of his circle-less spells. The pentagram made with the red marker earlier began to spin. The creature looked up at it with fear in its eyes and pounded on the glass harder. _Piaaak!_ _Piaaak!_ _Piaaak!_ _"Homines ad infernum omnes regni te dolor! Tu quidem legiones! Infernus et opus ipsius circuli legio domini!"_ The pentagram spun faster and faster until the reds became a bottomless swirl. _Piaaak!_ _Piaaak!_ _Piaaak!_ _"Creaturam inferne nigro plane mortali ad dominos praecipio vobis Idcirco praecipio tibi ut impius consilia Miser Catulle, desinas in hoc mundo! Tibi mando tibi toxica releuare hospites sunt super illis Vade creatura, te iubeo consumite! Et tu iubes Lucius Annaeus Seneca!"_

_Piaaak!_ _Piaaak!_ _Piaaak!_ The creature in the mirror ceased and began to rise towards the swirl, sucking it in. " _You can't do this to me! You can't do this to me!_ " The creature I was so terrified of before was now being reduced to a sniveling coward. Wherever Constantine was sending him, I doubt it's going to be pleasant.

_"Ad regni aeterni ignes, in domum suam ad magnum, fraudatores! Reverti, unde venisti inimice omnis lux! Tremunt sub sacrosancti et eorum manum percutiam te Unde venerunt quaeso ad fuge tremunt potestates super me! Dominorum potestatem sacram tenebrosum transire audeant eam Commoveatur a facie eorum!"_

_Skrrreeek!_ The creature's lower half was already sucked into the newly made portal. Its claws scratched on the mirror's surface to escape what it had coming. _Skrrreeek!_

_"Et eiiciam vos de medio eius daboque vos in incolunt mortale tibi vasa quæ derelicta ignes! Ita, inquit mihi, militat, qui in adventu tenebris pugnare retro! Sic dixit mihi: qui rebellat offensionibus tuis et domini! Et tu iubes! Uentis!"_

" _Aaaaaaaaaah!_ " _Skrrreeek!_ The creature tried one last attempt to escape its fate but failed as it was sucked entirely into the portal. _Skrrratatoosh!_ Constantine leaped out of the way. We all ducked behind the couch as the mirror violently exploded, dodging the glass shrapnel by the last second.

I was the first to stick my head out. "Is it over?" I asked as I looked around. The entire living room had shards of glass puncturing all the furniture and walls; the mirror's frame lay flat.

Constantine got up off the ground, miraculously unscathed, and brushed the glass off his coat. "To quote a favorite film of mine." He began. "This house is clean."

"Okay, so we don't have to worry about any more creatures, chaos, or possible death of the people in this room?" The Owl Lady asked.

"Yes."

"Good." She vaulted over the couch and stuck a finger in his unflinching face. "Now, you owe me that explanation."

"Ask one o' them, Luv." Constantine pointed at us. "I've got places t' be an' research t' conduct."

"Wait!" I shouted as I ran up to him. "Don't go yet! Okay, this is going to sound strange…"

"Kiddo, I live in a world o' strange."

"But I need to talk to you about this." I showed him the message on my arm, and he seemed to be taken aback by it.

"Amity." Luz gasped as she noticed the scars as well, joined by the others later. "What are those?"

"I was hoping he would know." I looked at Constantine intently. "Someone gave me this message. They believe you're their only hope."

Constantine huffed and dragged his hand across his face. "Jus' me luck." He extended his index finger. "First, I'm gonna need sumthin' strong." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out several thin paper cards. "Second, it's time we properly acquaint ourselves." He handed one to the Owl Lady, Luz, then the others and me last. The card read as follows: _"John Constantine_ — _Exorcist, Demonologist, and "Dabbler" of the Dark Arts."_ It originally read "Master," but it had a line through it.


	4. House of Mystery (Luz POV)

Eda drew a circle and extended her hands into the newly made portal. From it, she pulled out a glass pitcher filled with a crimson liquid that read, "Eda's Homemade Apple Blood." It had two sticky notes on it that read, "Do not touch… I'm referring to you, Luz & King." As well as two drinking glasses. "Here." She handed one of the glasses to the man named Constantine. "This is some of the strongest stuff on the Boiling Isles. I guarantee."

Constantine had downed his drink before Eda even had a chance to pour hers. The blonde man knocked his head back, closing his eyes and pursing his lips. "Ye weren't exaggeratin'." He replied. "Ye need t' share ya secret recipe."

"Sorry, you ain't getting it." Eda placed the pitcher back into the portal and closed it.

"And speaking of "getting it," can we get to the topic at hand?" I asked aloud; Willow, Gus, Amity, and King nodding in agreement.

"Alrigh'," Constantine responded as he slouched back onto the couch. "Ask away, Squire."

"Who are you really? I mean, you gave us business cards and all, but I've never heard of you and Eda's never told me about you. And she pretty much knows all the powerful magic wielders on the Boiling Isles."

" _Undo omnimodo haec inlusio._ " Constantine snapped his fingers, and his ears changed from the pointed ears all inhabitants of the Boiling Isles have to rounder ears. "That's because I'm not from the Isles. An' better if no one else knows that."

"De ninguna manera!" I shouted as the others gasped. "You're a Human, like me!"

"Well, not exac'ly like ya. For starters, I'm from London."

"What kind of place is that?" Gus asked him and me with curiosity, undoubtedly having more questions than that.

"It's a city in my world," I answered.

"Oh yeah, I know where you're talking about," Eda added. "Owlbert's gotten some pretty shiny valuables from that place." _Hoot._ Owlbert had flown from Eda's staff and dropped a jewel-encrusted crown into her lap before he perched on her shoulder. He affectionately rubbed against her cheek. "Who's a good little collector." She petted him with her fingers. "You are, yes, you are."

"But if he's from the Human Realm, how can he cast magic without drawing glyphs?" Willow asked.

"Or without a circle?" Amity added.

"And he says those weird words." Gus brought up.

"Ya're all right. Ordinary Humans can't cast magic, as dictated by the unspoken rules of the universe." Constantine had answered before a proud smile grew on his face. "But then, there're blokes like me. I'm what ye'd call a cheater. I turn them rules on their head."

"Hm. I like you more already." Eda said before sipping more of her apple blood.

"Huh, so this is what Eda would look like if she were a Human," King said. "And male."

Eda swiped her gray hair to the side. "Please, I'd be way more handsome."

"Is it possible for us to learn the magic you can do?" I asked with enthusiasm and eagerness to learn more spells.

"Eh, that depends." Constantine began to list off with his fingers. "Can ye speak backwards without gettin' tongue-tied? Recite a brown bread language as well as ye can recite ya first? Have a magical bloodline? Cop ye mitts on a magical artifact that requires ye t' trade a part o' ya humanity? Or made a deal wit' an Old God or Archdemon? The last one I strongly suggest against." I remained silent, as I couldn't say "yes" to any of those. "Trust me, ye're better off learnin' the way ye are."

"I haven't heard anything about demons giving anyone magic of any kind." King voiced as he stood with his arms high. "If I could, I would've conquered this world long ago!"

"The demons o' the Boilin' Isles are nuthin' like the ones I meet. The knobs I face come from a more sinister realm. It goes by many names; some call it the Everlastin' Inferno, others the Bad Place. Either way, it's nowhere anyone wants t' be."

"The creature that tried to take over Luz, it came from that place, right?" Amity asked.

Constantine nodded. "Yes. There've been more possessions goin' on in the Human Realm than would be considered "normal." That's only possible if Order an' Chaos has been thrown out o' balance."

"Order and Chaos?" I asked. "Out of balance?"

Constantine extended his hands out. " _Ante omnia opera visus adesse._ " Beams of light fired out of Constantine's hands. They morphed into a large ball of energy that divided itself into thirteen smaller balls. The ones to the left were brighter while the ones to the right were dimmer; the center was in-between.

Eda's eyes widened as she perched herself like a cat. "Sparkly things." She said in a mesmerized tone.

"These're the many realms that inhabit our universe. Obviously, there're more than thirteen, but this's jus' for argument's sake. The ones on the left embody Order. The ones on the right represent Chaos. The one' ere in the center's the Human Realm. Neutral Territory."

"Where's the Boiling Isles?" Willow asked as we stared in fascination.

"Sumwhere in one o' the Chaos Realms. I won't name where since they change their hierarchy every so often. Order an' Chaos are thrown out o' balance when a bloke or creature tries t' shift them for their own gain." The orbs began to flicker on and off, changing their shapes to emphasize his point. The globe in the middle suffered the most violent changes. "An' the Human Realm gets jaspered by it the most."

"What happens to our world?" I asked, concerned for mamá and my other familia back home.

"This isn't the first incident. The last times this 'appened, our realm suffered a major genocide, the Global Warmin' controversy ended up spreadin' like wildfire, an' reality TV became a thin' for daft buggers."

"Okay, you just made the last one up."

Constantine's expression didn't show any sign of humor as he made the orbs vanish with a snap of his fingers. "I don't think he is," King whispered.

"So, are you some sort of "Guardian" of this balance?" Willow asked. "Is that why you're in the Boiling Isles?"

"Do I look like one t' ya?" Constantine asked sarcastically.

"Well, Eda doesn't look like much of a Witch, but she's the most powerful there is." King retorted, just to get a glare from the Owl Lady and her Palisman. "Uh, no offense."

"Some taken," Eda replied.

"I'm 'ere t' make sure thin's in the Human Realm don't go from bad t' worse." Constantine stood and pulled out a vial from his coat pocket; I recognized it as the drool from those hounds that attacked us. "And this malarkey's the best lead I' ave t' find whom or what's behind it all." He put it back in his pocket then turned to Eda. "Thanks for the drink, Luv. Now it's time I be on me way."

"Wait!" Amity shouted as Constantine began walking over to the door and extended his hand out. She got up and right in front of him with her arms spread. "You can't just give us all an info dump like that and leave."

"I jus' about was."

"We still haven't talked about this yet," Amity revealed the message carved into her arm; seeing it again sent another uneasy feeling in my gut. "When I was at Hexside, I saw something in the girl's restroom. A student was contacting me through the mirror. I think she gave me this. She told me to find you and save her, and others apparently. Other students like her, probably."

Gus clasped his cheeks. "Then, the rumors are true." He gasped.

"What rumors?" I asked the youngest in our group of friends.

"We've been noticing for the last few days. Some of the students at Hexside haven't been showing up."

"Everyone's assuming they're just playing hooky." Willow continued. "But... it sounds like something bad has happened to them." She looked at Amity. "Were you gonna tell anyone about this? Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

Amity looked away from her ex-friend in shame. "I don't know. I was scared and didn't know what to do. I would've told my teacher when I figured all this out, and I believe she would've gotten the Emperor's Coven to help."

"It's probably for the best that you didn't." Eda voiced. "The Emperor's Coven would've just made things worse."

"Organizations like 'em usually do." Constantine agreed before turning back to Amity. "So, what point're ye tryin' t' make, kiddo?"

"If my world is in danger, I just can't sit by and do nothing," Amity said. "I want to help."

"So do I." I voiced.

"And we're with Luz on this," Willow said as Gus gave a small nod in agreement.

"Out o' the question!" Constantine barked. "I'm not involvin' children in this."

"Then how about you involve the most powerful Witch on the Boiling Isles." Eda stood up and summoned her staff, which Owlbert reattached himself to. "And don't be quick to dismiss them. They may be young, but they have talent."

"Even if you say no, we're still going to investigate this," I said.

"We are?" King asked.

Constantine sighed and pinched his temples with his forefinger and thumb. "Ye people're gonna give me a bloody migraine. Fine ye can 'elp. But I'm not gonna be responsible for ya, alrigh'?" We all nodded. Constantine looked at Eda. "Now, while ye do 'ave a fancy home 'ere, Luv; I think we'd be better off takin' the research t' me place." He extended his hands out. " _Aperire portal ab his House of nemus in Mysterio."_ A portal opened in the middle of the room while Constantine shook his head in discomfort. "An' like that, I'm sober again. C'mon people." Constantine walked through, followed by Amity.

"Do we have to?" King asked.

"You can stay if you want. But you'll be stuck with Hooty until we get back." Eda teasingly informed him.

Realization sunk into the little demon's mind, and he rushed to the portal on all fours. "Wait for me!" Eda was the next to enter. Then Willow, Gus, and I entered at the same time.

As soon as the three of us stepped onto the other side, my eyes lit up like candles. "Woah." We were in a large room full of objects displayed in glass cases and on racks. While Amity was examining a scroll within a glass case, King was looking at a glowing giant cube. The plaque beneath it read: "Fatherbox." The best comparison to come to mind would be a museum I once visited during a school field trip. "What is this place?"

"Welcome t' the House o' Mystery. Former dwellin' o' the first murderer, Cain. Now, home t' the largest bloody collection o' mystical artifacts an' dark secrets known t' the universe. An' where I go t' rest me loaf of bread after a long day's work."

_Zsksksksk!_ "Ow!" Eda yelped as she clutched her hand in pain, and her hair zapped-up. "That necklace just electrocuted me." The item she was trying to get her hands on was a giant ruby necklace. The plaque beneath it read: "The Materioptikon, The Dreamstone."

"Evrythin' in the House's warded t' give anyone wit' intentions o' nickin' from 'ere a nasty shock. So, keep ye mitts t' yaself."

Fascination immediately took over my body as I gawked at all that was on display. I passed by a golden rope called "The Lasso of Truth." Something called a "Soultaker Sword." A hefty tome called "The Book of the Black." And I thought I saw things at first, but there it was, the actual Excalibur in the stone.

"Oh, my gosh!" Then, I came upon something that I'd never thought I'd see. On a pedestal, there was a piece of red fruit with a bite taken out of it. "Is that… is that the Apple of Eden?" I asked as I didn't take my eyes off for a single second.

"Eh?" Constantine walked over to me. He saw what I was looking at and picked it up. _Crunch!_ He bit into the apple. _Mulch. Mulch. Mulch. Gulp._ "No, this's from me lunch earlier. I were wonderin' where I left it." _Crunch!_ He took another bite. _Mulch. Mulch. Mulch. Gulp._ "Right..." Constantine waved us to follow as he walked ahead. "C'mon now, an' do stay close. This place has an infinite amount o' corridors, an' it's right cushy t' get lost in them. I've lived 'ere for twen'y-five years an' I 'aven't even come close t' discoverin' them all."

"Wait, you've lived here since you were a kid?" I asked.

"Since me early thirties, actually. I'm older than I look, Squire."

"Slower aging, the best benefit to magic there is," Eda said.

As we continued to follow, something caught my eye, and I turned to the room's left. Resting on a pedestal was a golden helmet, and for some strange reason, I was compelled to walk toward it. I don't know how to describe it, but it felt like the helmet was calling me without words. I broke away from the group and stood right in front of the pedestal, reading the plaque engraved onto it: "The Helmet of Fate." Even though I knew what Constantine told us about not touching any of the artifacts. A part of me wasn't caring. I had to put the helmet on. I must put the helmet on.

"Stop!" The sudden shout of Constantine's voice snapped me out of whatever trance I was in. "Blimey! Don't touch that helmet!" He walked up to me with the others.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" I tried to explain as a wave of shame washed over me. "I didn't want to… I was… I was…"

"It were callin' t' ye, right? I know the feelin'. This may be one o' the most dangerous artifacts in the House."

"Then why do you have it on display to make it easy for anyone to grab?" Amity pointed out, folding her arms.

"Not me choice. The golden can has a will o' its own. It wants a host, but the magic o' the House preven's it from goin' out an' findin' one. So, it sits right 'ere an' tempts those it spots potential in."

"So, this helmet sees potential in me?" I asked, feeling a bit flattered.

"Alrigh', no more lollygaggin'. Keep up, please." Constantine continued leading the way. I looked back to the Helmet of Fate one last time before putting it out of my mind for good and followed Constantine through the rest of the room. No dejaré que me tiente.

(~~~~)

Constantine led us through a door that took us out of the room artifacts, and into a homier part of the House. There was a couch, coffee table, a few chairs here and there, and a small fireplace. "Cozy," Eda said. Beside the door, at the end of the room, was a spiral staircase that led to a second level.

Two windows revealed the outside world, flashing in random colors. There was a red, a green, orange, then a purple. I walked over to the windows and looked outside. I gasped at my newest discovery; the House was floating in the middle of an endless rainbow void. "Guys, come take a look at this." I ushered the others.

Everyone except Constantine came to the windows, and all looked in awe of the ever-changing colors. "It's beautiful," Willow said.

"What ya're starin' at is the realm between realms," Constantine explained. "The House exists outside o' all known reality."

"Just when you think you've seen it all, life still finds a way to surprise you," Eda said as we turned away from the display and went back to the center of the room.

"Let's get down t' business al…" Constantine was about to turn around when a shape manifested behind him. "Oh, bloody…" He jumped back in surprise. "Orchid! Blimey! I've told ya, not t' do that!"

The shape began altering its form until it appeared more humanoid. The being's skin was purple and without a single strand of hair and eyes red as rubies. The body took the form of a naked woman. Well, I wouldn't really say naked because there were no distinct private areas. But the shapes were overtly feminine. It was still enough to make a blush appear across my face. "My apologies." The being said in a calm voice. "I sensed your return and wished to greet you. Have you discovered the source of the disruption amongst the realms?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid."

"Oh, who's this?" Eda asked with a somewhat smug smile.

"She's not what you think she is. This's the Black Orchid."

"Salutations." She introduced herself.

"Hello." I greeted her.

"She's a manifestation an' protector o' the House, an' its contents. An' one o' the other residents' ere."

"You said other." Amity pointed out. "So, who else lives here?"

_Kreeen._ A sound came from the second level as we saw a door swing open, and a man in a dark green suit with a white undershirt walked through it. His eyes were forest green, and his hair was a garnet red with a white streak that stood out. He looked over the balustrade down at Constantine. "So, you have returned." He said in a proper English accent, looking over at the rest of us. "And you have brought guests just as well."

"This's the other resident ye was askin' about," Constantine told Amity. "Everyone, this's Jason Blood."

"John, must I remind you that I have exiled myself to the House of Mystery to stay as far away from other people as possible?"

"Me most 'umble apologies; I didn't realize savin' the bloomin' Human Realm were interferin' wit' ya broodin'." Constantine ridiculed. "How abou' ye make yaself useful an' fetch the bleedin' ingredients for a Trackin' spell."

"So long as it brings me the peace and quiet I desire." Jason walked back through the door he just exited from. _Wumpth!_ He slammed it behind.

"Moody fella, ain't he?" Eda asked Constantine.

Orchid then walked up to the Owl Lady and stared at her. Eda backed up from the strange woman. "What are you doing?"

"Calm down, she's jus' gettin' a feel o' ye aura," Constantine explained.

"You exude confidence from yourself. Brash and proud. But you hide a deep pain within yourself. One fueled by a fear of hurting those around you without meaning to." Orchid summarized.

"Okay, that's freaky," Eda responded. "Don't do it again."

"Oh, can you do me next?" I asked.

Orchid looked at me. "You have a kind heart and eccentric personality, with more potential than you realize. But you are also headstrong and impatient with doubts in the back of your mind."

"Doubts? I don't have any doubts?"

Orchid remained silent and looked over at King. "You are loud, feisty, self-centered, and lazy."

"Hey!" The little demon barked.

"But you also have a kinder side to you, and a loyalty to those you truly care for."

"Oh, yeah, that sounds like me." King took a proud stance at the compliment, very much letting it go to his head.

"Um, could you skip us, please?" Gus asked as he and Willow extended their hands out.

"No offense," Willow said.

"Very well." Orchid nodded, then looked at Amity. "You seek a need to prove yourself. A need to be smarter and braver than those around you. You also harbor feelings for someone, feelings that leave you confused."

"That's not true." Amity snapped defensively as an angry blush grew on her face.

"Orchid's incapable o' lyin'," Constantine informed.

"Okay, just calm down. You don't want to pass out." I told Amity.

_Wumpth!_ Jason forced open the door below the second level with a tray in his hands. He places them on the coffee table. "Here are the ingredients for your spell." He put the platter on the table. "One pouch of ash from a burnt down village. A cup of spoiled paradise grains. Freshly picked nettle dipped in pickle juice. A tablespoon of rose geranium oil. And a pouch of crushed up turtle shells."

"Wait, sumthin's missin'." Constantine pointed at all the ingredients and looked like he was filling a blank in his mind. "The enchanted amethyst. Where's the enchanted amethyst?"

"Apologies. But I am afraid there are no more enchanted amethysts within this domain." Orchid told him.

"What? Why didn't anyone tell me abou' this?"

"I did. Several nights ago. It was after a rather exhausting day you had. You turned to drink. When I informed you about the amethysts, you told me to "sod off" for the rest of the night. You then passed out on the couch."

Constantine opened his mouth to say something back to her but closed it. "Okay, yeah, that does sound like me."

"Why don't you just find a substitute?" Eda suggested. "It's what I do when I'm short on ingredients."

"The problem is, there aren't any substitutes for enchanted amethysts that I know abou'." Constantine took a moment to think to himself, then his eyes flashed with an idea. "But I think I know sumone that can 'elp us out."

"A friend of yours?" I asked.

"Ye can say that. On the one 'and, she owes me a long-overdue favor. On the other, she'll probably throw me in prison before ever thinkin' about gettin' involved wit' me again. But I've done stupider thin's in the past."

"I can attest to that," Orchid said.

Constantine extended his hands out. " _Manifestum est coram me portal ad insulas Effusus!_ " A portal opened before him, and he turned to Eda. "Care t' tag along, Luv? If she chooses t' fight, I could use someone t' wa'ch me back."

"Why not bring one of your friends?" Eda asked, pointing at Orchid and Jason.

"Orchid can't exist outside the House's radius for too long; an' Jason don't like t' get involved unless it's a "last resort" as 'e likes t' call it."

"It is for the best," Jason said as he looked at his hands and clutched them. "I cannot risk losing control in fear of hurting an innocent."

"Yeesh, melodramatic much?"

"You would not make such jests if you had to deal with the burden I carry."

"Oh, I have burdens of my own, but no one sees me acting miserably over them."

"Orchid, care t' wa'ch the nippers while we're gone?" Constantine asked the House's protector. "An' maybe lift the scarrin' on the girl's arm." He pointed at Amity.

Orchid bowed. "I shall carry out the request."

"Wait, we're not coming?" I asked. "But you said we could help." A realization just hit me. "Or did you just say that to just get Eda's help?"

"I did say I wasn't gonna be responsible for ya." Constantine recalled. "I can't wa'ch 'er back, and she can't wa'ch mine if we're too busy wa'chin' the rest o' ya."

"Don't worry, we'll be back soon," Eda said before leaning close to my ear. "And if you just so happen to see something shiny and unwarded, don't be afraid to "acquire" it for me." She stood up and walked over to Constantine. "So, are you gonna disguise yourself again before we go?"

"There's no need; she knows I'm Human." John extended his arms to the portal in a gentlemanly fashion. "Lady's first?"

Eda rolled her eyes. "Just go on ahead." Constantine shrugged his shoulders and walked through the portal first; Eda followed behind Constantine. The mystical doorway closed behind them and left the rest of us here.

We all remained awkwardly silent. Passing each other looks and hoping someone would speak up and break the silence. It was King who finally did that. "So, what do you guys wanna do now?"


	5. Ex Affairs (Eda POV)

Constantine and I stepped out of the portal and were back on the Boiling Isles. It was now night. But something was wrong. Every hair on my neck's back was tingling as if telling me I should run from here. I spotted a figure in a cloak with a raven mask that it began to click. Without a word, I grabbed Constantine by his trench coat, and we hid behind a stack of barrels until the figure passed us. "Why did you bring us near an Emperor's Coven stronghold?" I asked, trying to remain quiet while giving him the brunt of my gripe.

"I'm not too thrilled bein' 'ere either, Luv," Constantine replied. "But if I was a bettin' bloke, this's where who we'll need will be."

"Your friend's in the Emperor's Coven!" That came out louder than I wanted. Luckily, no one else heard me. "You didn't think to mention this before dragging the most wanted person on the Boiling Isles to a location filled with them?"

"Relax, I' ave this under control." Constantine rubbed his hands together.

_"Cast super nos ad utrumque…" Rizzz._ Quiet blue electricity began generating around Constantine's fingers. I quickly forced my hand over his mouth, "Mmph. Mmph. Mmph." _Ffffffffffffff._ The power fizzled out into smoke.

I detached my hand from my wrist as it remained clamped tightly to Constantine's jaw. I peeked over the barrels and saw two guards on high alert. "Did you sense that?" One asked the other.

"It was probably nothing." The second replied as they left to resume their patrol.

I let out a sigh and re-attached my hand back to my wrist. "What was that for?" Constantine asked me in an irritated manner.

"Members of the Emperor's Coven can sense magic," I told him. "You almost put the whole place on high alert."

"Ye didn't think t' mention this before?" Constantine asked me — much in the same manner that I asked him a few moments ago.

"Not so fun when the shoes on the other foot, is it?" I said oh so smugly. Constantine just grumbled to himself. Point proved.

"Looks like we're sneakin' in the ol' fashioned way."

"But before we do." I dug around into my hair and pulled out a flask of my special potion.

"An' what's that supposed t' be?"

"It's a safety precaution." I bit the cork off and spat it out before guzzling the whole thing down. _Glug. Glug. Glug. Burp!_ I stored the empty bottle back into my hair. "Okay, now we can go."

Constantine and I made sure to stay close to the shadows. We slithered our way through the courtyard and kept our eyes peeled for any large objects we could hide behind. We spotted an opening where we could dash straight for the central tower without any guards noticing us and took it. There was only one guard on duty there, and he barely looked half-awake. I tiptoed over and tapped his shoulder. He turned. _Thwack!_ I slammed my staff down on his head, and I dragged his out-cold body behind some hay.

"Alrigh', she should be up there," Constantine said, pointing up.

I nodded then looked at my staff. "Owlbert." The Palisman came to life. "I need you to be an adorable little lookout while Constantine and I are up there, understand?"

_Hoot._ Owlbert saluted with his wing.

"Great." I gave him a thumbs-up, and he flew off as we entered the tower.

(~~~~)

We snuck around the inside of the tower just like we did outside. Well, not exactly like outside. There weren't as many hiding spots indoors as there were outdoors. But we managed to get up several floors when I heard a familiar voice from a nearby room. "Mrs. Blight, you must understand that resources are being spread thin to find the other missing children. But I assure you, I have the best men and women at my disposal searing the Isles. We will find your daughter." I peeked inside and found Lily talking to the mother of the girl Luz likes via a magical mirror.

"You better!" The vexed woman. "I knew my husband, and I should've had her sent to a private school! And you were supposed to watch after her when we cannot!"

"Amity is a teenager and capable of taking care of herself."

"Then why isn't she here with us? If anything happens to her, our legacy will be tarnished! And you will pay the price for it, Clawthorne!"

_Slam!_ Lily slammed the dresser. "Mrs. Blight, you are aware that threatening a member of the Emperor's Coven is considered a crime on par with threatening the Emperor himself! And do not worry, your "legacy" will be home soon." I never heard her say anything with so much venom in her tone.

"Yes." Mrs. Blight's voice wavered. "My husband and I appreciate your Coven's assistance, and we mean no disrespect to the Emperor. Have a good night, Mrs. Clawthorne." The mirror returned to normal.

"Selfish hag! Cares more about the safety of the family name than she does her own daughter!" Wow, even I can't make her that mad. And I've tried. I wish I could tell her that Amity is safe and sound at the House, but I don't want to risk losing a chance with Constantine's contact.

_Piaaakrash!_ The empty flask I stored away in my hair just fell out and broke onto the floor. Lily jumped at the sudden noise, turned around, and gasped. "Uh… Hi Lily." I said, trying to play it cool. Without a word, my sister drew a circle and snatched me in a bondage spell. "Oh, crud." With a flick of her finger, I was dragged right in front of her.

"What are you doing here, Edalyn?" Lily asked. It was apparent me being here added some stress to her already stressful day.

So, now it's time I do what I do best in these situations. Lie through my teeth. "Oh, you know, I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by to see my baby sister. Have you ever taken a walk through the courtyard at night? It's absolutely ref… Ack!" She tightened the spell around me.

"I'm in no mood for what scheme you have brewing, Edalyn." Lily walked over to a small chest.

"Wait, Lily, listen to me…"

"I'll deal with you later." She opened it, revealing a bell. "For now, I'll let the guards take you to a cell." She was about to pick it up.

"Lily, no!"

"Eda, I thought I told ya t' stay…" Constantine came into the room but stopped short with a look of surprise. But it wasn't directed at me. It was to Lily; whose mouth was agape as well.

The look of disbelief changed to anger. Lily placed the chest down and summoned her staff, twirling it in preparation to cast a spell. "You! What are you doing here?"

Constantine raised his hands up. "Okay, ye're still mad at me, I get that."

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face here, John."

"Wait, you two know each other?" I asked the two of them with disbelief. Then it clicked in my brain. Lily is the person Constantine was talking about this whole time!

"I don't know what you're doing here, and how you involved my sister, but you better leave now!"

"Wait, Eda's ya sister?" Constantine asked in surprise.

Using what little feeling I still had in my fingers, I cast a spell for a pair of magical scissors, slicing through the bonds. "Lily, we didn't come here for whatever reasons you're thinking." I began.

"She's tellin' the truth. We need ye 'elp, Luv." Constantine said.

"And why would I help either of you?"

"Because we know about the missing kids and possibly how to find them," I answered.

Lily blinked at me and lowered her staff. "How do you know about that?"

"Eda's apprentice, ya apprentice, an' some other kids were attacked not t' long ago by creatures o' dark magic," Constantine answered. "There're at the House o' Mystery, safe an' sound."

"Amity's all right." Lily lowered her guard. "Thank the heavens. Take me to her, John."

"I will, after ye do a favor for me, first," Constantine said as he lowered his hands. "We need an enchanted amethyst; an' I know that ye know where t' find one. Look, I know we don't 'ave the best relationship right now, but I know ye're a lass o' ya word. If ye won't do it for me, do it for the nippers countin' on ye t' find 'em."

Lily took a moment to measure the situation. "Very well, I'll do it for them. Afterward, you will return my apprentice to me and never show your face before any member of the Emperor's Coven again."

"Fair enough."

Lily took her staff and hopped onto it, levitating off the ground. "I'll take you to the nearest enchanted amethyst mine. Follow me." With that, she flew ahead of us.

I whistled for Owlbert, who flew back in and re-attached himself to my staff as I hopped on. "Come on." I gestured to Constantine as he sat behind me. Constantine and I followed her until we caught up. "Now that we have some time to kill before we get there, would one of you like to explain how you know each other?"

Lily looked back at me. "It's a long story."

(~~~~)

"You two used to date!" I was dumbstruck. Lost for words. My little sister and a magical hobo were once a thing.

"It's admittedly not my proudest moment in life," Lily replied, trying to hide a blush.

"C'mon, Luv; are ye really gonna tell me that it was all bad, then?" Constantine asked.

"Well… not all of it was."

"Okay, now you have to give me the details," I told them.

"We don't have to give you anything, Edalyn."

"Well, can one of you at least tell me how you met?" This was too juicy of an opportunity to pass up.

"I came t' the Boilin' Isles after a breakup wit' me ex, Nanaue." John began. "Lily found me at a tavern. Apparently, she had a stressful day o' 'er own. We talked, shared some drinks, an' laughs; then I took 'er over t' me place…"

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you right there," I said, holding my hand up to his face. I've dated enough men to know where this was going. I'm more surprised Lily was that forward, and I never even knew.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Edalyn. He merely invited me to the House, and we shared our trades in magic." Lily explained in a way that neither confirmed nor denied what I was thinking. "I taught him more about the Boiling Isles, and he shared what he could about the magic he's encountered."

"Hm. So, what happened?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "He started off charming, but his personality quickly became grating. I asked for his help in retrieving an artifact for the Emperor. Throughout the journey, he constantly disregarded his own safety and the safety of others. He broke the Isles' laws whenever it suited his needs. He…" But Lily held her tongue.

"He, what? What were you going to say?" I asked, having an idea of where her little rant was heading. "He's everything you can't stand about me, right?" Lily didn't answer. Oh, so that's how you wanna play it, sis? "Well, maybe he should count himself lucky. You probably would've ditched him after a golden opportunity came your way. You tend to do that with the people you say you love."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Both of ya, stop!" Constantine shouted.

I looked over at him. "Stop what? She hasn't started anything yet."

"No, I mean put ya mockers on flyin'." Constantine pointed at the ground.

Lily and I followed his finger and spotted a mine. Surrounding it were small wooden houses with the Emperor's sigil. "We're here," Lily said. "But something's not right. There should be some guards out on patrol."

"Let's see what's up," I said as we flew down to the excavation pit.

Constantine and I landed first, followed by my sister. "Is anyone here?" Lily shouted. "This is Lilith Clawthorne!"

"I've got a really bad feeling about this," I said.

Constantine clasped his hands and rubbed them as he began to chant. " _Magicis fontes manifesta te ipsum!_ " _Clap!_ A magical wave exploded outward like a sonic boom and covered the entire encampment. A glowing yellow outline surrounded me from head to toe; the same happened with Lily, though hers was blue. "We' ave a live one!" Constantine pointed. Lily and I followed his finger until we spotted a flicker of blue energy from behind the building closest to the mine.

My sister ran ahead of us, but Constantine and I managed to keep up. We arrived at the energy source, and Lily gasped. "Steve!" It was one of her subordinates, and he looked barely conscious. Lily knelt next to him.

"Ma… Madame Lilith." He said weakly. "I'm… I'm sorry… we've failed our… our Emperor."

"What happened here? And where are the others." Lily looked at John. "Why can't we see the others?"

"Couldn't… stop..." Steven said. "Stole… stole power from… from us. We didn't… we didn't stand…"

"His magic's weak. It's like it was sucked right out o' 'im." Constantine said.

"Could it have been a Basilisk?" I asked.

"No… no…" The weakened man said, pointing at the mine. "In there… He's… He's…"

"Don't speak. Just rest." Lily told him before she stood. "I must contact the Emperor's Coven to send support and find the others, wherever they may be. I will join you shortly."

"You do that," I told her. "Constantine and I will get the amethyst."

"Ye can consider us even, Luv," Constantine said before we departed for the mine.

(~~~~)

Lily caught up with us a few minutes later as Constantine and I traveled further into the pit. My sister and I used our staves to create a light source, while Constantine used one of his own spells. "How deep does this thing go?" I asked, my voice echoing off the walls.

"We'll have quite a while before spotting any deposits," Lily answered. "If you're worried about the Emperor's Coven coming, they won't be here for at least another hour. That should leave us plenty of time."

"Unless we encounter a hiccup along the way," Constantine said. "An', let's be real 'ere, is 'ighly likely."

"You are such a pessimist; you know that?"

"I prefer pragmatist, Luv. Ye' ave t' admit somethin's off 'ere."

"That, I can agree on. We should stay close."

We traveled further down. _Sniffle._ I stopped in place. I looked to my left and saw another hole. Strange, I didn't notice it before, and no one else said anything. "Did you guys hear that?" I asked as I turned back to the others. But they were gone. They were just in front of me, and now… "Constantine? Lily?" _Sniffle._ There was that sound again. _Nnn… nnn… nnn…_ It sounds like a little girl crying. Could it be one of the missing kids?

I walked down the newly discovered tunnel and followed the sound, but I kept my guard up. This could very well be a trap. _Nnn… nnn… nnn…_ I strode further down as the whimper became closer. _Sniffle. Nnn… nnn… nnn… Sniffle._ I found the source. There was a girl down here.

Her back was turned, and her head buried into her knees. She looked no older than Luz and had bright orange hair, and wore a Potionists track uniform just like her. "Hey, kid. Are you okay?" I called out.

"Leave me alone." She said in a trembling voice.

"It's alright, I'm here to help." I inched closer, trying not to scare her. "Do you know where you are? Do you know who took you?"

"No one took me. I was left here."

I was taken off guard by that answer. "Who would leave you here?"

"My sister. She hates me." As I got closer, I could get a better look at about half of her face. I gasped. The girl… was me. "She hates what I've become." She turned around fully. The other half of her face was malformed and animal-like. It was the same with her body. One side of her was normal, while the other side was monstrous. Just like…

"The Curse. Ahhhhhh!" I screamed as a sudden pain traveled across my entire body. It was so unexpected it caused me to fall on my back. I looked at my hands and saw they were morphing. "No! This… shouldn't be… happening now! Ahhhhhh!" My teeth felt like they were being yanked and carved as they grew longer and sharper. My ears bent and expanded. _Krrrrrrrrack! Krrrrrrrrunch!_ The bones in my legs snapped and contorted until they shaped into hind legs.

"She hates us. That's why she abandoned us." The young me continued to say. "We're monsters."

"No! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I closed my eyes from the pain I prayed to end.

_"Edalyn! Edalyn!"_

My eyes shot open. Lily held my arms and shoulders back while Constantine was prying something long and squirmy from my chest. "Almost got it!" He grunted, and with a final pull, the creature was ripped off.

"Ow!" I yelped; it was like pulling out a painful splinter.

_Hiss!_ The creature tried to snap at Constantine, but he held its neck as the rest of its body coiled around his arm. Lily drew a circle, and a sapphire blaze shot out and struck the creature. _Breeeeee!_ The burning creature wailed as Constantine threw it to the ground. _Squelch!_ He squashed it dead under his shoe. "Bloody parasite!" He cursed.

"Are you all right, Edalyn?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "What the heck happened? And what was that thing?"

"A Woe Wyrm," Constantine said. "A demon that feeds off o' sorrow an' inner pain. It latched itself t' ya an' wasn't lettin' go. These creatures can't chip the Inferno on their own. Some bloke summoned it 'ere. Some bloke I'm bettin's still in this mine."

"Are you sure you're alright?" My sister asked.

"I'm fine, Lily. Let's just keep going." I told her with a confident smirk.

"If you're certain." Lily walked ahead of me.

Honestly, after what I just saw, I wasn't. But I can't have her, or Constantine worried about me right now. I wanted to ask her if what I always suspected deep down was true. Did Lily join the Emperor's Coven, leave me behind, because of my curse?

(~~~~)

As we traveled deeper, we arrived at the deposit. "This can't be it," Lily said as she observed the quartzes that surrounded us. "They should be glowing."

"Bollocks! They must've been drained, too." Constantine cursed.

"No, no, no, no. I will not accept this." I told the others. "Get to searching. There has to be one around here that still works."

"Let's 'ave a look around. An' keep an eye out for any sneaky buggers." Constantine headed in one direction, while I joined Lily in the other.

The light from our staves reflected against the surface of the quartzes. The blue light of my sister's and the yellow light of mine blended beautifully. As we searched, the question continued to itch at the back of my mind.

"If you have something to say, Edalyn, say it now," Lily spoke up.

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

"That look on your face, and the way you keep looking at me. You should ask whatever question you have now before we inevitably go back to me hunting you again."

"It's… It's nothing important, Lily. Honest."

Lily stopped to look at Constantine, who seemed to be on guard. "John, what's wrong?"

"Sumone else's 'ere." He said. "Whoever's 'ere! Reveal yerself!"

_Clap! Clap! Clap! "_ Still sharp as evah, eh?" The voice came from the end of the room and apparently was one Constantine recognized. A man dressed in a black suit with black hair and electric blue eyes stepped out of the shadows. He was Human. In his hand was an enchanted amethyst that was still glowing with magic.

I raised my staff in preparation to cast a spell, and Lily did the same. "And who are you supposed to be, buddy?" I asked.

"Nicolas Nolan." Constantine spat with scorn; I have a distinct feeling they're not on friendly terms. "I should've expected ye'd be involved."

"Johnny, it's been far too long." The man named Nicolas greeted him. "When was de last time we saw each othuh?" He snapped his finger. "Oh, I remembuh now." The warm look on his face changed into one of spite. "It was when yu sent me straight down tu de Inferno!"

"After what ye did t' Epiphany, ye should be lucky I didn't do a lot worse." Constantine turned to me and gave me a look as if saying I would know what to do after he does his thing. "I noticed that ye've an enchanted amethyst there." Constantine turned back to Nicolas and reached into his coat. "I think I'll take it." He pulled out what looked like a bird's leg and thrust it forward. From it, an ethereal claw launched out to grab the quartz from the newest arrival.

_"Quin potius pater artificium potestate!"_ Nicolas was the one to cast a chant, like Constantine's. A spinning barrier appeared, and the claw was redirected elsewhere. "Oh, Johnny. Dat was so predictable."

That was kind of predictable… Unless… "Owlbert," I whispered to my Palisman. _Hoot._ He greeted me. I pointed at the amethyst. "Fetch."

"Di'ja really believe dat would work, or somethin'?" Nicolas continued to gloat.

"Not really," Constantine replied, then smirked. "But I made ye look."

Before Nicolas even realized it, Owlbert swooped in and snatched the amethyst, flying back to me. "Hey!" Owlbert dropped the quartz in my hand, and I stored it in my hair. "Oh, yu shouldn't have involved othuh people, Johnny." His eyes began to glow violet. "'cause when I kill dem, it'll be 'cause of yu." He extended his hand out with his palms up. " _Testor caelicolas inferni. Sit vires imperii vestri influunt per me._ " Fireballs the same color as his eyes manifested in his hand and smirked at us, ready to duel.

Nicolas threw one Fireball at Lily and me, and the other at Constantine. We rolled out of the way, and I cast my own Fireball. But Nicolas caught it and threw it back. Lily blocked it with a barrier spell while I twirled my staff and slammed the butt on the ground, sending a tremor in our opponent's direction.

_"Dividerent terra coram me."_ He slammed his palms on the ground, and it split open just a bit, but enough to send my tremors in two separate directions. "Is dat all yu got?"

Unbeknownst to Nicolas, this is what I predicted. The tremors were split into and encircling him and about to crash into each other. "No, but thanks for asking," I said as the ground beneath Nicolas glowed a bright yellow.

"What de…" Before he could realize what happened, a pillar shot up from underneath and splattered him across the cave's roof.

"Well, that takes care of that."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Luv," Constantine said. A portal opened, and Nicolas stepped through; he was covered in earthy dust, and very annoyed.

Nicolas manifested new Fireballs in his hands. _Rizzz._ But the fire then began to flicker violently. _Khirr._ It became electricity. "Yu're gonna pay fo' dat!"

" _Hoste nostro duratus nigro loco suo._ " Constantine chanted, and Nicolas's feet were frozen to the ground. "Tell me, Nolan. How're ye involved in all o' this? Are ye responsible for the nippers disappearin'?"

"Yu've known me long enough tu know de answer tu dat question, Johnny."

"What do ye an' the bleedin' Cult get out o' releasin' chaos across all the Realms?"

"Ye know how it is, Johnny." The electricity in Nicolas's grew more out of control. "Ya can't build sumthin' new without tearin' down what's old!" _Khirrthoom!_ The electricity exploded into thunder and struck the roof of the mine, causing it to collapse. "Later, Johnny!" Nick held out his hands. _"Inferius apertum, et portal in ruinas!"_ A portal opened beneath his feet, and he fell through.

" _Aperire portal ab his House of nemus in Mysterio."_ Constantine chanted as he opened his own portal in the center of the crumpling pit. "C'mon!" He waved to us as he jumped through the portal.

"Let's go!" I told my sister as I took her hand and made a mad dash for the opening. We swerved to the side to avoid the falling rocks and leaped through together before it closed. I landed face-first on the rug by the fireplace. I saw Lily was still with me, and Constantine was rubbing the top of his head; probably hit the furniture. "Is everyone alright?"

"I'm fine." Constantine groaned.

"And I am alright," Lily assured me.

"Great," I said as I stood and arched my back. Crack. I probably popped a bone or three. I turned around and jumped to find Orchid was right behind me. So, that's what it feels like for Constantine.

"I felt you all enter the House in distress," Orchid said. "Something has occurred upon your quest."

"You can say that." I dug through my hair and pulled out the amethyst. "Give this to Constantine." I placed it in her hands.

Orchid leaned to the left and noticed my sister standing up. "Lilith. Your arrival is unexpected but not entirely unwelcome."

"Hello to you too, Orchid," Lily replied and walked over to Constantine. "I held up my end of the deal, now bring Amity to me and return us to the Isles."

"I'm afraid the children are currently assisting Blood with capturing the Ifrit they accidentally released."

"The Ifrit got loose?" John asked with both astonishment and annoyance. _Grrrawwwrg!_ A mighty bellow shook the House's floor, answering his question. "How? We were barely gone for thirty minutes."

"You'd be surprised how much trouble those kids can get into within that amount of time," I said.

"Alrigh'. First, we contain the bloody Ifrit before it burns the House down. Then, we make the trackin' potion t' find Nicolas, an' wherever 'e's hidin' the kids."


	6. Little Secret (Luz POV)

So, here we are. My friends and I inside a magical house that exists outside of reality and away from the action. "We could take a look around," I suggested. "Constantine said this place has infinite corridors. Who knows what we could find here."

"But he also said it was easy to get lost here." Amity pointed out. "I think he meant it as in, we could be lost for years."

Suddenly, I got a feeling that someone was way too close to me for my comfort. Amity had a look on her face that shared my sentiments. We turned and saw Orchid standing right behind and looking at us in a rather unsettling manner. She reached to take Amity's arm but stopped when she stepped back. "Constantine told me to take a look." She said. "May I?"

"Oh… um… I guess." Amity offered Orchid her arm, and the being pulled down the sleeve to reveal the message again. Orchid placed her palm on it like a gentle nurse and dragged it across the limb. There was nothing left. "Is it gone for good?"

"It won't return if that is what you were wondering."

Amity didn't know what to say, so she just blurted out the first thing that anyone would say. "Th… thank you."

Orchid bowed politely before looking at me. "If you wish to explore the House, you may. But know that I will have certain rooms sealed off. And that you must have a guide." She turned to Jason.

"Are you expecting me to watch after a group of children?" He asked.

"Technically, we're teenagers." Willow corrected.

"I'm almost a teenager." Gus added.

"Forgive me if I choose not to waste my time on a menial task."

"Hey, we're not menial!" King barked.

"And you choosing to despair over your own predicament is not?" Orchid countered straightforwardly.

"Are you being sardonic with me?" Jason asked with a look of surprise.

"I am simply stating a fact."

Jason rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Very well." He walked over to us with a still disinterested look on his face. "So, where would you like to stop by first?"

"Well, do you have a library?" I asked.

"Yes, the House has a library. But I doubt we have anything you would be interested in."

"Well, we'll just have to see for ourselves."

"I will bring the library closer," Orchid said before standing as still as a statue. She blinked and pointed at a newly appeared door to our left. "It is done."

I walked ahead of the others, opened the door, and stepped. My eyes widened at the sight of the largest library I've ever seen. There are never-ending staircases so high that I can't even see the roof. And just like the room, we saw before when we first came here, there were display cases with plenty more magical stuff to gawk at. "Guys, you gotta come look at this."

Willow, Gus, Amity, and King joined me. "Wow." Gus and Willow said with astonishment.

"It's so beautiful," Amity said, practically drooling at all the knowledge that could be in this one room.

"You may read the books and look at whatever you wish. But do remember to be careful here." Jason told us before we all split up.

(~~~~)

For about a good half-hour or so, Amity and I explored one part of the library together. Meanwhile, King, Willow, and Gus explored another. Jason wanted us to stay close to the bottom level, making it easier for him to keep an eye on us. But we passed by plenty more artifacts on display. One was a broken emerald ring with a lantern symbol on it. A longsword that had energy radiating off it; energy I could only describe as divine. And there was a trident, like the kind from Greek and Roman mythology.

"So, what do you think of all of this?" I asked Amity.

"Think of what?" She asked.

"All of this. The House of Mystery. Constantine. Magic we never even knew existed. It's all pretty amazing, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't call it amazing," Amity said as she looked away.

Good one, Luz. It's just like me, getting wrapped up in my own head that I don't see when something's clearly bothering her. "I'm sorry. I keep forgetting that this magic put you through a lot. I didn't mean to be insensitive."

"It's fine, Luz. Being here with you has made me more comfortable." Her face then turned beet red. "As a friend, I meant. You, as my friend, make me more comfortable."

"No problem." I stopped and picked out two random books from the shelves. "Maybe reading up on this stuff could do some good." I handed Amity her book and opened mine to a random page. "Wow, I didn't think these books came in Spanish."

"What are you talking about, it's not in Spanish. Whatever that is." Amity showed me her book, but it was written that way. Wait, can these books change their language for whoever's reading them? What am I saying? They're books of magic. They could probably do that.

Back to my book, the page I was on was about portal spells. Just like the ones we've seen Constantine use. One entire page was dedicated to how the spell works, and the other showed a pentagram. Maybe the magic Constantine uses, and the magic Witches of the Isles use aren't so different after all? Just how they're cast. I looked over the pages intensely, trying to photographically capture it in my mind. My theory is that I could apply how I cast my glyphs with this pentagram and get the same result. Probably mixed in with one of the methods Constantine listed how people like him can cast magic.

I looked up from the book and spotted a beautiful looking vase on a pedestal. "Take a look over there." I pointed, and Amity followed my finger.

"That's a beautiful looking vase," Amity admitted.

"I'm gonna get a closer look." I walked over to the piece of pottery and saw it had inscriptions on it. They were very worn and couldn't make out what they were supposed to be. I decided to pick it up to get a closer look.

"Luz, I don't think you should touch that?"

"What makes you think that?"

"It says it right there." She pointed at a sign that I completely missed; "Do Not Open" written in big red letters.

"Alright, I'll put it back." As I was about to do that, the thing slipped out of my hands. _Krack!_ It broke apart on the floor. Malditos sean mis dedos de mantequilla!

"Oh, my gosh! You dropped it!"

"It was an accident. We'll go tell Jason or Orchid and…" _Grrrawwwrg!_ There was a mighty roar. What looked like a mini sandstorm gathered around the pieces of the pot until a creature grew from it. It was a tall and bulky beast with a human face and long curved horns jutting from its forehead. It stood on all fours and had the hottest fire I've ever felt erupting from its claws, shoulders, and back. _Grrrawwwrg!_ "Dios Mio!"

"Run!" Amity shouted as we ran for our dear lives, feeling the creature's heat from behind as it gave chase.

My sneakers skidded across the floor as I made a sharp turn to the right. At least I didn't end up hitting the wall or falling on my face this time. I gave a quick look back as I saw the monster chasing us skidded and smashed a table into splinters.

"Luz!" I heard Willow call me as I saw her, Jason, Gus, and King running over to see what was happening.

_Grrrawwwrg!_ "What did you do?" Jason asked.

"It was an accident. I swear." I tried to explain.

Jason turned to the longsword and pulled it out of its case, standing between the creature and us. "Get to safety! I'll hold it back!" He showed no fear, much like a brave knight.

"Come on!" King shouted as we all turned away and sprinted to the nearest door. Willow opened the door with King going first, followed by Gus, then Amity, then me. I looked back briefly to see the creature swing a claw at Jason, but he rolled out of the way and slashed at the beast's finger. _Grrrawwwrg! Wumpth!_ Willow and Amity slammed the door shut, and the former used a Plant spell, sprouting vines from nearby pots of soil to barricade the door.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked the others.

"He's taking on a giant monster on his own…" Gus began. "I think…"

_Wumpth! Wumpth! Wumpth!_ _Grrrawwwrg!_ The creature was slamming on the barred door with its weight. _Wumpth! Wumpth! Wumpth!_ "Those vines aren't gonna hold forever," Willow said.

_Wumpth! Wumpth! Krrrrrrk!_ As predicted, the creature broke down the door; it slammed its head through and burnt the rest. _Grrrawwwrg!_

Amity stepped forward and drew a circle, casting a Fireball in the creature's direction. "Abomination, rise!" The spell then morphed into the shape of a wobble-running humanoid flame. The unsteady combination of two spells moved past me and jumped on the monster's face. _Grrrawwwrg!_

"I didn't know you could make an Abomination out of a Fireball," I told Amity.

"Neither did I." She answered. But all it did was just annoy the massive beast as it destroyed the Fire Abomination. The large creature leaped at us; I expected it to flatten me with its sheer body mass… but it stopped. The beast then slid down an invisible wall like a cartoon character that slammed into glass.

I leaned to my left, and I completely lit up at the sight of Constantine, Orchid, Eda, and… wait… is that her sister? "Madame Lilith?" Amity asked, confirming my question.

Constantine was holding an urn, like the one we found the creature in before all of this. "Alrigh', back into the jar ye go!" He said. The beast turned to confront him. _Grrrawwwrg!_ Eda and her sister had their staves ready, but Constantine remained unflinching. _"Adiuro vos ut rapidi Ifrit Clash in vas! Adiuro vos ut et innocentum!"_ A dust devil shot out from the jar and sucked the creature in, shrinking by the second until it was the size of a mouse. " _Non in hoc mundo uri vinciantur! Idcirco praecipio tibi ut intraret: hoc est testamentum!"_ The miniature sandstorm retreated into the jar with the now tiny creature, and Constantine shoved a cork on it.

"Huh, that wasn't so bad," Eda said.

_Rraow! Rraow! Rraow!_ Constantine's hand began to jerk in random directions as tiny grunts, and gargles could be heard from the jar. _Rraow! Rraow! Rraow!_ "Orchid, take this t' the basement if ye'd be so kind." Orchid took the pot and bowed without a word before she vanished, just like that.

Jason emerged from behind the others. He was alive! Gracias a Dios!

"Ya, alrigh' mate?" Constantine asked him. After battling a creature like that, I thought he'd be injured in some form. But the man had no burn marks or scratch marks on him at all.

"Aside from being thrown into a wall. I am fine." He answered.

"I didn't think a Human could survive a hit like that," King admitted.

"Now, care t' explain what 'appened?" Constantine asked my friends and me with an annoyed look. We got ones from Eda and Jason as well, and one of disappointment from her sister. Amity felt ashamed by the look on her teacher's face.

I was the one who stepped up. "Okay, I can explain."

(~~~~)

"Ye touched an artifact that explicitly said, "Do Not Touch!" An' ye nearly burnt down the whole bloody library! It could've spread t' the rest o' the House!" Constantine scolded as my friends, and I sat on the couch across from him, Eda, her sister, and Jason.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean for things to get out of hand like that." I apologized.

"In hindsight, you shouldn't have left us here on our own." King pointed out.

"Don't try and shift the blame, King. I broke the urn. No one else knew until after I did. If you're gonna be angry at someone, be angry at me."

"Owning up to a mistake. I never thought I'd hear something so mature from an apprentice of yours." Eda's sister said in a manner that was both teasing and sincere.

"Yep, learned from the best." Eda gloated, porque por supuesto que ella lo haría.

"If you don't mind me asking, Madame Lilith," Amity spoke up. "What brings you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything."

"Constantine and Edalyn sought me out. I had something they needed, and I supplied it to them."

Eda dug through her hair and pulled out a glimmering rock. "One enchanted amethyst for a Tracking spell." She said before placing it on the table.

"I thought you'd be the last person Eda would go to for help," King told Eda's sister.

"Constantine was the one who sought her out." Eda corrected with the smuggest grin on her face. "Apparently, they have history."

"Edalyn!" Lilith's face turned a bright red from both anger and embarrassment.

"History?" Both Willow and Gus asked.

"She means they were once together." We all jumped and turned around to see Orchid behind us.

"Wait… does that mean you two?" Amity began asking.

"It was a long time ago." Her teacher responded, leaving Amity completely speechless with an "I don't understand anything anymore" face. "And we are nothing more than acquaintances now."

"So, you may say. But your aura reads differently," Orchid said. "Though you choose to deny them, you still harbor feelings for him."

Constantine blinked and looked at Lilith. He seemed to be genuinely surprised by that piece of information. Lilith kept her gaze away from Constantine. "How I feel about him does not matter. What does matter is that we learned the identity of the person responsible for the disappearance of students at Hexside."

"Who?" Willow asked.

"Someone John is familiar with." Lilith looked at the man.

He nodded. "Right. his name's Nicolas Nolan also goes by the name o' Nick Necro."

"Nick Necro." Jason was surprised to hear that name. "The last time I heard that name, you said he was burning in the Inferno."

"Ya're right about that. But it seems that he's found a way out."

"John, you and I both know one does not simply find a way out of the Inferno. Not without help, in some form."

"And who is he?" I asked.

"Nolan's a power-hungry Warlock from New York, an' a member o' the Cult o' The Cold Flame. An organization o' powerful magical users that once protected the Human Realm, but' ave become corrupt an' decided t' give a go at rulin' over it, instead. They're currently defunct, wit' the exception of a few missin' blokes."

"Oh my gosh." I heard Amity gasp.

I looked over at her, and she had a look of realization on her face. "Amity, what's wrong."

"I think I've met him."

"What?" We all asked her at the same time.

"When I had the message carved into my arm, and when I saw one of the students contact me through the mirror, someone else was listening in. He warned me not to get involved before a pentagram with Ice and Fire runes was carved into the glass."

"That's the Cult's callin' card," Constantine confirmed.

"Amity, why didn't you tell me about this?" Lilith asked her.

"The kid was scared and confused," Eda answered for her. "I'd be afraid after something like that. But look on the bright side, we have a face we can punch." She punched her hand for dramatic effect. "Now, we just need to know where he is."

"It'll be a few minutes before the potion's ready," Constantine said.

"Just say the word; we'll help you kick his butt!" I said.

"Yeah, what she said!" Gus joined in.

"You lot ain't goin' anywhere near this," Constantine told us.

"What? Why?" I asked. "Is this about what happened earlier, because…"

"Nolan thinks like me, an' uses everythin' t' 'is advantage. I can't afford any distractions when goin' up against 'im."

"But we won't be distractions." I stood up, and my friends joined me. "We can help."

"Sorry, Squire. I won't risk it." Constantine held his hand up. _"Aperire portal infra pueri. Domus Owl Aegolius ad ea redi."_ He snapped his fingers.

"Ahhhhhh!" Willow, Gus, Amity, King, and I all fell through a portal that opened beneath our feet. When we hit bottom, I realized we were back in the Owl House.

Constantine looked down at us from the other end of the rift. "This's for ya own good." He snapped his fingers again, and it closed. Nos echó! Toda mi ira!

_Wumpth!_ The door slammed open, and Hooty stretched into the home. "Hey, guys! Where did you go? I missed you!" He greeted us.

"Not now, Hooty!" I snapped.

"Okay, jeez. I was just saying hi." Hooty slinked away. _Wumpth!_ The door slammed shut.

(~~~~)

"I still can't believe he did that!" I grumbled as I continued pacing for what would be ten minutes now. "We can totally help!"

"Maybe it would be best if we don't get involved," Willow said. "I mean, he's dealing with magic that we barely understand. And my dads must be wondering where I am."

"Plus, he has Eda and her sister on his side," King added. "I think it's safe to say they have it handled."

"I think we should just sit this one out," Gus said.

"Come on, guys, you can't really mean that?" I asked them.

"I can't believe I'm saying this." Amity began, caressing her once scarred arm. "But after everything that's happened today, I would rather be home than having to go through any more of this."

I wasn't happy with what I was hearing, but I understand where they're coming from. As much as I would love for them to do this with, I can't force them to do this with me. I sighed. "I get it." A cold feeling suddenly crawled up my back. "Did it just get chilly in here?"

"You felt that, too?" Willow asked as we rubbed our arms.

"Um… guys…" Gus said, looking down.

We all looked down gasped. There was a cold mist surrounding our feet. "Hooty! Did you open one of Eda's cauldrons again?" King asked.

The mist began moving on its own, making us all jump back. Was this another demon here to possess one of us? Willow, Gus and Amity got in preparation to cast a spell in defense; while King and I raised our fists — since I didn't have any glyphs on me. The mist began gathering until it was in the middle of our group and took the shape of a person. Eventually, a face formed; eyes, mouth, nose, and even hair. It looked just like a Human girl. "I mean you no harm." The being spoke in a calm tone before looking over at Amity. "Thank you for delivering my message."

"Message?" Amity said, looking confused. "Wait…" Her eyes widened. "Are you the one who did that to my arm? The one who told me to find Constantine?"

"I was. We also spoke in the bathroom at Hexside. Though, it was through a host." The being floated over to Amity. "I apologize for putting you through all of that. But it was imperative Constantine knew what was happening."

"Are you one of his friends?" I asked.

"I've never met the man, personally. But I know of him."

"Who are you? And why did you choose me of all people to be your delivery girl?" Amity asked with frustration.

"You are owed an explanation. My name is Secret; I'm a wandering spirit. As I said, I didn't mean to put you through all you have faced, but I needed someone to deliver the message. Nolan and his accomplice grew aware of my presence; so, I could not deliver the message without the risk of being followed. And there was something about you. A feeling that I could trust you."

"Actually, Amity didn't find Constantine." I pointed out. "He found her."

"And Luz nearly died because of it," Amity said in a bitter tone.

"I am sincere when I say it was not my intention to put any of you in harm's way." Secret repeated.

"Wait, you said something about Nolan having an accomplice," Gus said before looking at the rest of us. "We heard something about that no one can escape the Inferno without help."

"That is true. I don't know who Nolan has partnered himself with, but I know they are powerful."

"Do you know where they are?" I asked. "Constantine, Eda, and her sister could be walking into an ambush."

"Nolan has secluded himself to a temple located on what natives of this realm call, the Armpit."

"The Armpit." Willow gasped. "That's too far from where we are. We'd never make it in time."

"I'm pretty sure they're fine," King said.

"There's a way we can be sure," I said as I ran to my room. I grabbed my pen and pad and rejoined the others. _Chirk!_ I ripped out several pages and placed them around on the floor until there was a large spread. I began drawing on them. "Before that fire monster chased us, I read one of the books in the House. And I got a good look at one of the pentagrams for a Portal spell." I finished and looked proudly at the identical recreation.

"But Constantine's spells don't work the same way our spells do." Amity reminded.

"He also said that spells could be cast by speaking backward. I'm not sure how that works, but it's worth a shot."

"Word of warning," Secret spoke. "You must be specific, or the spell won't work the way you wish it to. It may even backfire."

"Better write this down first." I took my pen and carefully considered what exactly I'm going to say. Let's try, "Open a portal from here to the temple located on the Armpit of the Boiling Isles, please." I jotted it down normally, then in reverse. _Ahem._ I cleared my throat and read it slowly. " _Esaelp, Selsi Gniliob eht fo Tipmra eht no detacol elpmet eht ot ereh morf latrop a Nepo._ "

The pentagram began glowing a bright orange. The paper it was written then went up into smoke, making everyone except Secret jump back. The fire and smoke began to spiral, going faster and faster with each passing second. There was a spark, and the next thing we knew, we're staring at a dilapidated structure in the middle of a stinky swamp.

"Oh my gosh," King said.

"I can't believe it worked," I admitted. I turned to the others. "Look, I know you guys don't want to deal with any more of this. But I have to try and help them. Even if they don't want it. I won't ask any of you to come if you don't."

"Even if we don't want to go. We're not letting you face it alone." Willow said.

"Yeah, we'll have your back," Gus added.

"And if we let you go on your own and something bad happens, Eda will have our heads," King said.

I looked over at Amity, who seemed to remain conflicted. She sighed. "If you're really willing to do this. So will I."

"Once you step through that portal, there will be no turning back," Secret told us.

"Then let's make sure we're prepared," I told everyone.

(~~~~)

We all went through the portal, and it closed behind us. The smell of the swamp was even worse when you're in it. It was like rotten eggs, and body odor decided to sleep in an unwashed bed together. "I think some swamp water got in my shoes," Gus said.

"I got this," Willow said as she summoned some vines from the ground and lifted us above the bog.

"Thanks, Willow," I said as I gave my pad one last look over. I had my Light and Ice glyphs ready, and I've written down some backward incantations. While I'm not entirely sure they'll work, it may be useful to have them on hand.

We all traveled across the swamp via the giant vine while Secret floated next to us. "You know, I envy you not having a body," King said as he rode in my hoodie. "You don't have to deal with this muck like we have to."

"There's nothing about my current state worth envying," Secret responded.

"If you don't mind me asking." I began. "How did you end up being a wandering spirit?" There was a look on her face after I had asked. It was probably a story she didn't like telling. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer if…"

"We're here." Secret flew ahead as we drew closer to the temple. "Be on your guard." The vine reached the entrance, and we disembarked. Before we entered, I pulled out one of my Light glyphs and cast it.

_Plip. Plip. Plip._ Drops of water echoed throughout the ruins. _Plip. Plip. Plip._ "Well, this isn't at all ominous," Gus said to lighten the mood. _Plip. Plip. Plip._

"Maybe they're not here yet," Amity suggested.

"They're here," Secret said. "I can sense it."

As we traveled deeper into the temple, we entered a vast room where strange-looking pods were attached to the walls. They were very dusty and looked like they've been here for a while. I dragged my hand across the surface of one. "Ah!" I screamed. There was a Hexside Student in it, and he looked very sickly.

"There's another in here," Willow said as she dusted off another pod.

"And here, too," Amity said as she did the same.

"What happened to them?" I asked. "Are they…"

"They're alive," Secret assured. "But the magic has been drained out of them. This is Nolan's doing, but I don't know his reason."

"Let's just try to find Madame Lilith and the others," Amity said.

"Allo, there." We all turned around and spotted Constantine with Eda, Lilith and Jason. "Would anyone care t' explain what ya're doin' 'ere? An' how you got 'ere?" He looked over at me. "Eh, Squire?"

"I did tell you, kicking them out of the House wouldn't stop them," Eda told Constantine.

"Look, I know you don't want us to get involved, but we can help," I told them. "I figured out how to open a portal here, after reading from one of the House's books."

"Just because you desire to be reckless, doesn't mean you should drag others into it," Lilith said, turning her gaze to Amity.

"Madame Lilith, we chose to come," Amity spoke up. "We thought you were walking into an ambush."

"Why would you think that?"

"It was something I suggested," Secret spoke up as she floated forward. Lilith looked ready to defend herself and her apprentice.

"Madame Lilith, she's a friend." Amity stepped forward. "Her name is Secret. She warned us Nolan has a partner that might be here."

"Okay, it looks like we found our little snitch." A voice made itself known, coming from above. We all looked up and were greeted by a man that I assumed was Nolan, levitating down to our level. "I'm so glad yu could join us here, Johnny." He looked over at my friends and me. "And I can dig that yu brought over more magic for us tu siphon."

"Mind tellin' us where ya partner is if they're 'ere at all?" Constantine asked as he got himself ready for a coming fight.

Nolan looked over at the opening behind him. "Yu might as well come out, no need tu keep yurself hidden, anymore."

A figure stepped out, revealing to be a woman in a Hexside teacher uniform. It was no one I recognized, but Amity gasped upon seeing her. "Professor Moone?"

"Hello, Amity." The woman said as her eyes glowed a bright green. A green fire enveloped her entire body as the clothes were replaced by a green dress that went down to her knees with a corset. Followed by long socks that covered the rest of her legs with a pair of heels. A flowing emerald cloak that touched the ground and a stereotypical witch's hat. "And please, call me Enchantress."

"Who's this now?" Eda asked as she and her sister prepared their staves.

"The Enchantress, one o' the most powerful beings I've had the bleedin' misfortune o' comin' across," Constantine explained. He looked over at Nolan. "Now we know who's the bloomin' puppet master in all o' this. Compared t' 'er, ya just a stooge." He looked at Enchantress. "So, why would sumone as powerful as ye, go through all the bloomin' trouble o' bringin' 'im back then?"

"He may not be as powerful as me." The Enchantress bragged. "But he is clever, resourceful and knows you as well as you know yourself."

"Hate to interrupt you here, lady," Eda said. "We don't care how powerful you are; you're going down."

"What she said." Lilith agreed.

Enchantress looked over at Nolan. "Make the final preparations for the ritual. I'll make sure they won't interfere."

"I'll get it done," Nolan said as he was about to retreat into the next room.

"Oh no, ya don't!" Constantine said as he reeled his arm back. _"Partum a flamma, et percutiamus inertis!"_ A Fireball manifested in his hand, and he tossed it at Nolan like a super-sonic baseball. But before it could hit him, the Enchantress dispelled it with a flick of her wrist. No circle or chant... just a simple gesture.

"I have waited a long time to reach this moment. I will not allow any of you to delay it further." The emerald-garbed woman said as she raised her hands into the air, and a green fire erupted from her hands and scattered into the air before striking the ground. In front of us, about several dozen skeletal arms surrounded by a green flame punched out of the earth. Each one pulled out the rest of their bodies. They were flaming, undead warriors with various weapons in hand. _Skreeeeee!_ The one in the lead shrieked.

Gus, Amity, Willow, and I gasped and backed up — with King hiding in my hoodie — while Secret, Eda, Lilith, Jason, and Constantine stayed where they were. "Jason, I think it's time t' summon out our own monster," Constantine told him. Whatever he meant by that.

"I agree," Jason said. He stepped away from the group, straight towards the undead creatures with no sign of fear. _"Gone! Gone! The form of Man."_ Jason's eyes glowed bright like hot coals as fire enveloped his entire body and began to change. His arms doubled in muscle size, and hands lengthened into claws. His face morphed until it was no longer recognizable with rows of sharp teeth and horns emerging from his head. His suit burnt away, only to be replaced with crimson knight armor and a purple cloak. " ** _And rise, the Demon, Etrigan!_** "

My friends and I gasped in surprise, with Eda and her sister having a look of astonishment. Meanwhile, King had a look of awe. "That has to be the most metal thing I've seen." The little demon squeaked with excitement. "Kick their butts!"

" **Once more, on words of metered rhyme, comes Etrigan the slayer, just in time!** " The larger demon announced. _Skreeeeee!_ All the undead warriors shrieked and came right at us. Etrigan had what I assumed to be an excited look on his face as he charged right into the fray with a mighty roar.


	7. Luz's Struggle (Luz POV)

Etrigan roared as he slammed his massive fist down into a gathering of the undead. The impact sent a wave of red and orange outward. It either knocked down or broke apart those in its path. So, this is the power Jason kept hidden from us? His burden? **"We stand against you, you most vile Witch! We shall slay you in time! End you in a cinch!"** Etrigan rhymes as he continues fighting his way through the Enchantress's army.

"Well, he seems to have this under control," Eda remarked.

"Let 'im 'ave 'is fun," Constantine said. "We need t' put the mockers on Nolan before 'e completes whatever ritual they got planned in there."

"You will not make it that far," Enchantress said as she pointed two of her fingers in our direction. The warriors that Etrigan hasn't torn apart yet turned to us and charged.

Eda and her sister spun their staves and launched large yellow and blue Fireballs, respectively, at the oncoming foes. They all fell to pieces. "Ha! Some army you have!" Eda laughed at the dark sorceress. "I've met abominations tougher than them!"

"I think you may have spoken too soon," Lilith said as she pointed at the bones. They pulled themselves back together and combined into two gigantic warriors. _Skreeeeee!_

"You were saying?" Enchantress teased with a grin.

"You guys distract her; I'll stop Nolan," I told Eda, Lilith, and Constantine as I made a break for the room he went into.

"Wait!" Constantine shouted.

"Luz, get back here!" Eda called as well.

I ignored them both as two of the undead warriors came charging at me, but I quickly grabbed my notepad with the glyphs and cast a Light Spell. I then took out my notepad with the backward writings. " _Llaberif a otni thgil fo llab siht Nrut._ " My little ball of light then morphed and expanded into a Fireball. With a grunt, I rolled it at them as if I was bowling. _Krrash!_ "Strike!" I shouted, running past the bones before they could pull themselves together.

I kept running, but something tripped me, and I hit the ground. I looked behind and saw it was one of the skeleton's hands, returning to the rest of the body and formed another gigantic skeleton. _Skreeeeee!_ It raised its arms to flatten me, but a large vine wrapped around its body, and it was thrown into a wall — breaking apart again.

"Don't forget about us!" Willow rode in on the vine with Gus, King, and Amity; the latter took my hand and pulled me up onto it.

"Think before you act next time!" She scolded me.

"Sorry." I apologized as the vine made its way to where Nolan was before noticing someone was missing from our group. "Where's Secret?"

"Look over there." Gus pointed behind me.

I turned and saw the large skeleton reform, and the ghost girl approached it. She dissolved into smoke and flew right into it. The skeleton looked right at us. "I won't be far behind." It said in Secret's voice.

"Alright, everyone," I said with vigor. "Let's save the Boiling Isles."

We rode the vine into the room where Nolan was hiding. It was completely dark, save for hundreds of glowing orbs on the ceiling. They were like my Light Spell, but blue and helped reveal what looked like a giant pentagram that he stood in the center of. The orbs floated down to where Nolan was, several at a time, and he absorbed them as he chanted something. _"In potentiam Domini Inferi invocabo. Offero munusculum carminibus tuis. Commutatio praecipio tibi fieri non aperuit. Et quod cupio mecum!"_

I cast another Light Spell. " _Llaberif a otni thgil fo llab siht Nrut._ " Another Fireball took its place at the same time as Amity cast one of her own. Amity's shot out from her circle like a bullet, while I pitched mine like a softball.

Nolan must've sensed the attack as he halted his chant to jump out of the way, and the orbs stopped where they were. From below, he had a look of interest in his eyes. "Children? Yu can't be serious? Johnny sent children tu fight me?" Nolan questioned. "I gotta say, have tu give him points for how coldhearted dat is."

"What are you doing? What are those?" I asked, pointing at the orbs; I and my friends ready for the inevitable fight.

Nolan smirked, absorbed the one closest to him into his body, seemingly just for the heck of it. "Yu see dis's magic de Covens haven't altered. Its purest and most powerful form by far. A gift from many of de students of Hexside Academy." His smirk grew even more sinister at the statement.

He and this Enchantress were kidnapping students for their magic. So, they can do whatever this ritual is. It made my blood boil. "Eres un trabajo desagradable!" This man is a monster! How can anyone be so evil?

"Call me whatever yu like. None of yu can stop me." His eyes glowed as he positioned his hand like he was holding an invisible ball. " _Rogo vim tempestatis et percutite eos!_ " _Rizzz._ Electricity gathered in his hands and threw them forward. _Khirrthoom!_ A bolt of lightning shot right at us.

"Incoming!" King shouted as he jumped off the vine, just as it was struck and electrocuted.

I rolled on the ground and combined my Ice Spell with a chant. _"Sekips eci fo evaw a htrof Dnes!_ " Ice spikes popped out of the earth from the glyph, like a razor-sharp wave, heading straight towards Nolan.

 _"Circle of incendia miscet Comprehenderunt me!"_ A barrier of fire circled Nolan's feet and melted the ice. "I see Johnny got yu learnin' some beginner level incantations."

"I picked it up myself." I prepared three Ice Spells. _"Sekips eci fo evaw a htrof Dnes!"_ More ice spikes than before popped out from the glyph. This time, it wasn't a razor-sharp wave, but more like a tsunami.

"Dat ain't gonna work fo'ever." Nolan waved a finger at me tauntingly. _"Emitte ardor!"_ The ring of fire converged in front of him and came right at me. The ice spikes all evaporated, and I barely had enough time to roll out of the way. Okay, so maybe we are outmatched by this guy. I may only have two spells at my disposal, but I'm making the most out of what I have. Le patearemos el trasero!

"Leave her alone!" Willow shouted as she summoned a vine to smash Nolan.

"We're coming, Luz!" Gus shouted as he sent forth a small army of Gus clones.

 _"Vis venti scalpere herba seorsum!"_ A strong wind came seemingly out of nowhere and sliced the vine, and Gus clones apart and blows my friends away into a wall.

"Get him, my Abominations!" Amity shouted as three of her Fire Abominations pounced at the Warlock.

 _"Nube discussa flamma inimicos meos!"_ The Fire Abominations came closest to touching Nolan but extinguished them before they burnt his flesh. "What will it take for yu tu all learn dat yu're nowhere near my league?"

"Would you believe we always defy the odds?" I shouted at him with a Light Spell in hand. _"Gninthgil otni thgil siht Mrofsnart_!" _Rizzz._ The ball of light fizzled into electricity between my fingers, and I threw them forward. _Khirrthoom!_ A bolt of lightning shot right at him.

"Not dis time." He absorbed more magic from above with one hand and the lightning with the other. " _Redirigere mihi hanc potestatem procellas retro!_ " _Rizzz._ He smirked at me as he proceeded to throw more bolts right at me in succession. _Khirrthoom! Khirrthoom! Khirrthoom! Khirrthoom!_

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Said Secret, still possessing the giant skeleton, as she charged right at Nolan with the intent of flattening him.

 _"Portal sub aperiam, exitus desuper."_ A portal opened beneath Nolan, and he fell through the same time as Secret slammed a boney fist down on where he once was. A portal opened above the giant skeleton, and he floated out of it. _"Redi quo mortuo quidem vas in terram."_ Nolan threw a hand forward, causing a bright light to envelop the skeleton, causing its fire to go out and fall to pieces.

The ethereal smoke left the collapsing body and reformed into the ghost girl. Secret flew right at Nolan. _Rizzz._ "Ahhhhhh!" She screamed in pain upon touching his shoulder, as electricity violently coursed through her form. I didn't even think she could feel pain.

The shocks forced Secret to pull back. "Ah, ah, ah." Nolan taunted. "Good effort, but 'yu can't possess me." He stole some more magic. _Rizzz. E_ lectricity crackled at his fingertips as he stepped towards the weakened spirit. If ghosts can get hurt, could they also die? What happens to a ghost if they can die?

"Get away from her!" Amity shouted as she cast two Fireballs at the same time Willow summoned several vines.

The Warlock sensed them coming and turned away from Secret. " _Claustrum exeunt et protege corporalis malignari._ " A cyan barrier manifested around Nolan, and the two-pronged attacks bounced off it. He returned his attention to us. " _Per potestate tenebrarum, et revoca puerum mecum curiosi, in umbra alarum tuarum sperabunt._ " Several long shadows sprouted from Nolan's feet and extended in many directions, one on its way over to me.

Before I could even figure what he was happening, I felt a hand grab my ankle. "Ah!" I screamed. The next thing I knew, a shadow crawled up the rest of my leg and eventually wrapped around my body. I was pulled onto the ground and painfully dragged over to Nolan.

"Luz!" Amity, Gus, Willow, and King shouted. Before my friends could do anything, shadows wrapped up around them and pinned them to the wall.

Nolan picked me up by the collar of my shirt before looking back to Secret. _"Ad formare bulla a qua non potest evader."_ A bubble formed around the ghost. She tried to phase through it but couldn't. He turned back to me. _Rizzz._ He held up an electrified hand to my face. "Yu have potential, kid." I kicked my feet and pulled at his thumb to free myself, but I couldn't get out. _Rizzz._ He was bringing the hand closer to me as I began to sweat in fear. "Shame it has tu end like dis fo yu." This was it. This was the end of the line. But he stopped. "On second thought, I've got a bettuh idea."

Just like my friends, the shadow that enveloped my body pinned me to the wall. "What are you gonna do?" I asked him as I struggled to escape.

"Yu're gonna stay right where yu are, okay. I have a ritual tuh finish." Nolan returned to the center of the pentagram. He began absorbing the orbs of magic and resumed his incantation. _"Per potentiam Domini Inferi ego voco super te. Ego tibi offerre dona Dei sunt potestate. Quid enim mihi est in commutatione recuperare de manibus meis. Et tu iubes!_ _Audite me! Et accept!"_

I suddenly started feeling strange... feeling tired. My limbs were going numb... struggling to keep my eyes open. It's like life was being drained out of… Oh, Dios, no! With what strength I could muster, I saw the same thing was happening with my friends. He's not just taking our magic, but our life force too!

"No! No, ganarás! No te dejaré ganar!" I wasn't gonna let him win. Not after everything that's happened. Not while we have people counting on us.

"Yu still puttin' up a fight until de end? Don' worry, it'll be ovuh soon." The magic Nolan absorbed began to manifest into a tiny spiral. He raised his hand, and the spiral floated higher and higher, expanding as it went. It could just be my eyes playing tricks on me from my weakened state, but I could swear that it looked almost like a portal. But to where?

"Hey!" A voice shouted, catching Nolan's attention. _Boosh!_ Before he could react, the Warlock was struck by a fireball in the face, halting his ritual. _Huff! Huff! Huff!_ I breathed in deeply. My whole body still felt weak, but I wasn't getting weaker. I turned my head and saw it was Eda. I tried calling out to her, but I was too tired to form words. "The only thing allowed to physically and emotionally drain these kids is a long day at school! You got that, bub?"

Nolan's hand covered the part of his face that Eda hit, which included an entire eye. The part of his face that was unharmed snarled. "Dat was a big mistake." He growled. _"Solve fasciculos ad dampnum fecit mihi caro."_ The hand covering his face glowed and removed it once the light ceased. His face looked normal, but with some noticeable burn marks and that eye being bloodshot. "But no mattuh." Nolan looked up at the portal with a smirk. "Once dat portal stabilizes and brings me what I want, Enchantress and I will be able tu complete our plans. Though I am curious as to how yu got past her."

Eda snorted. "She must love the sound of her voice or something; because I just snuck around her while she was running her mouth about how "great" she is. And that we're "insects" compared to her power." She looked at the portal with a smirk of her own. "And if you're just standing around and waiting for something to pop out of that hole." She twirled her staff. "Then, I guess I'm just gonna have to put you down before that happens." _Boosh!_ She launched another Fireball at Nolan.

 _"Refero flamma agminis incessu!"_ Nolan snatched the Fireball in his hand and threw it back, but Eda side-stepped out of the way and casted another spell, sending a glowing blue clamp at Nolan. Before he could say anything, the clamp fastened itself around his mouth. The only noise he could make were muffled sounds.

"I'll admit that you and Constantine got more spells up your sleeves than I do. But I bet if you can't chant them, then you can't cast them."

Nolan let out several muffled grunts, which was enough to prove Eda's theory. She twirled her staff and unleashed her power. _Boosh! Khirrthoom! Boosh! Khirrthoom!_ Fire and lighting erupted from the circles Eda drew, while all Nolan could do was dodge the attacks.

While Eda was finally putting Nolan on the receiving end, I used what strength I could muster and pulled out my notepad with a Light Glyph. I cast it; then, I flipped through it until I found the backward spell I wanted. This one should work. I still felt weary, but I tried my best to read what I had written. _"Edalb a... otni... thgil fo... llab siht... Mrofsnart."_ The ball of light then extended until it took the shape of a small knife, and I used it to cut myself free from the shadows. I fell flat onto the ground. _Huff! Huff! Huff!_ I was still too exhausted. But I gotta push through. I forced myself to stand, wobbling for a moment, but I leaned against the wall. I looked over to where Amity, Willow, Gus, and King were. I couldn't tell from here, but it looks like they're not moving. Espero que estén bien. Por favor, esté bien.

 _Boosh! Khirrthoom! Boosh! Khirrthoom!_ I looked back at the battle and noticed that Secret was starting to slip out of her prison with Nolan distracted. I turned away from the rest of it, though I am confident that Eda is winning. All that mattered to me now was my friends were okay. It's my fault they're in this mess. I should've listened to Constantine. But I was too stubborn. I wanted to prove that we… that I wasn't going to be a hindrance; that we were real Witches.

How could I look at myself in the mirror if Willow and Gus didn't make it out of this? How could I confront their families and tell them they died because of me? Or how I chose to put Amity through more of this when she's been through so much? But I guess that's just who I am. I do what I want and ignore the consequences. Egoísta. That's what I am. _Huff! Huff! Huff!_ No, I can't linger on this now. I must get to them first. Even if my body wants to quit on me, I must keep going! Seguiré adelante!


	8. Brand of the Cold Flame (Lilith POV)

_Skreeeeee!_ "There's no end to them!" I shouted as I cast more blue flames at them. _Boosh!_ But for all my efforts, they just will not stay down.

**"An endless enemy, it may be so! But to oblivion, they'll inevitably go!"** Etrigan rhymes.

"Enough wit' the bleedin' rhymin'; jus' 'ack these schmucks," John said.

**"But that's half the fun. When all is said and done."** The demon continued finding his joy in our current circumstance as he tore apart another dozen before they inevitably got back up.

"We just 'ave t' keep 'er busy 'til ya sister puts the mockers on whatever Nolan's got goin' on in there. An' give 'im some blisters, while she's at it."

"Your struggle is pointless!" The Enchantress said as green flames sparked to life in her hands and tossed them right at me.

I quickly drew a circle. _Bwoosh!_ The blue flames enveloped my form and teleported me away from the first attack. The Enchantress then twirled her wrists, but nothing happened. I could suddenly feel there was heat on my back and getting hotter. "Behind ya!" John shouted. I turned and saw the very Fireballs I evaded come back at me. I twirled my staff and formed a barrier. _Boosh! Boosh!_

I turned around to face the sorceress, and I leaped back as she was right in front of me now with two blades in her hands. She brought the first sword down, but it missed. But in that instant, I forgot about the second one. "Ahh!" I screamed as the tip slashed my stomach. I recoiled from the pain and clutched my wound. Little drops of blood dripped between my fingers as I felt my knees wobble. The Enchantress's blades combined to form a javelin, and she tossed it at me. I was in too much pain to focus and cast a proper Teleportation. Was this it for me?

_"Et ego invocabo antiquos deorum, hoc blackstone sistat et benedicat nobis!"_ I heard John chant as he ran in front of me, reached into his coat, and pulled out what looked like coals before throwing them onto the ground. Suddenly, the coals transformed into both a solid and a liquid and surrounded us both in a sphere. _Skrrratatoosh!_ I could hear the javelin shatter to pieces upon contact. I could focus long enough to cast a Light Spell, something as simple as Edalyn's human apprentice. "Are ya alrigh', Luv?" John asked.

"It's not as bad as it looks," I responded and cast a Healing Spell over the wound. I could feel it already closing and let out a sigh of relief as I laid against the… "John, what is this?"

"Jus' some onyx I picked up durin' a trip t' Central America."

"Where?"

"I'll tell ya another time. Jus' know the stuff's pretty bloody resilien' agains' six-thousand-year-ole witches."

_Skreeeeee! Krrash!_ **"Though you may try your best, Etrigan shall put you to rest!"** I could hear the ferocious demon continuing to enjoy the carnage. To think someone like Jason Blood could be the host to such a violent creature… I guess it's a burden that he and Edalyn share.

"Y'know, I remember a righ' time when this job used t' be cushy, an' I didn't 'ave t' deal wit' finkbuggers like the bloody Enchantress. Back then, ye 'ad curly red 'air an' glasses." A seemingly nostalgic smile dressed John's face. "I'd be lyin' if I said tha' wasn't wha' go' me attracted t' ya when we firs' met." He's right; I had only been with the Emperor's Coven for a decade on the day we first met but hadn't changed my hair to how it is now. That came later as I climbed up the ranks. "I guess I'm no Spring chicken anymore." He darkly chuckled. "We should come up wit' a plan; a' 'his rate, we won't be leavin' 'ere anytime soon. Ye go' some figh' lef' in ya, Luv?"

"Yes, but not much, I'm afraid." I could feel it in my bile sack that if this fight drags out any longer, I'll be too exhausted and end up being a hindrance. "We have to pray that Edalyn stops Nolan quickly."

"Constantine…" A quiet voice spoke, one John and I quickly recognized.

I saw a pair of translucent hands and a head trying to pass through the onyx to our left. "The apparition." She was with Amity and Edalyn's apprentice. Why is she here? Unless… "Is everything alright? Is Amity…"

"Help… Must… Help…" The properties of the mystical stone were preventing her from crossing through to tell us what she needed.

"What's 'appenin' ou' there, spirit?" John asked.

"Help… Must… Help… Dying… They… They… Dying… Help… Must… Help…"

_"Ante Deum, nos loqui de exspiravit."_ With the chant declared, the onyx barrier was lowered just long enough for the spirit to enter.

"What are you trying to tell us?" I asked with a hint of impatience that was starting to grow.

"Luz, Amity, and the others. They're dying."

I could feel my stomach drop hearing those words. "No. No. No." Everything I feared about having Amity here was happening.

"He had me trapped in a barrier, and I was only able to get free when the Owl Lady interfered. But I can see it in their souls. They are not long for this world. Nolan did something to drain them of their lifeforce to power his ritual."

"Wha' is it; the ritual 'e's doin' in there?" John asked. "Has t' be somethin' big wit' everythin' we know an' seen."

"It is a ritual that will open a portal to break the barriers between worlds. The energy I could feel from it. He's creating an opening between this realm and Inferno."

"Oh, bollocks." I turned to John as his eyes widened. I've never seen him look this worried about anything. "If tha' portal opens righ' 'ere, this world'll be flooded wit' all manna o' nasty fellas in a matta o' minutes."

"How much destruction will we be looking at?" I asked him.

"They'd be 'avin' a knees-up while everyone else 'ere'll be sufferin' fates worse than death. She'll be raisin' all kinds o' hell."

That was the last thing I needed to hear, especially now. "Let me out of here, John!"

"Are ye mad, ya won't cop a few feet in ya curren' condition an' that beldam'll be gunnin' fo' ya the momen' ya step ou' there. Y'know I'm righ', righ'?"

"I don't care what happens to me. I must stop him. I won't let him take Amity!"

"Listen t' wha' ya sayin'. Ye won't be doin' that girl anythin' right if ya end up dead." John rubbed his chin, looking deep into his thoughts. He then blinked as if he remembered something. He reached into his coat pocket and presented a vial to me. "I 'ad a righ' feelin' this'd come in 'andy today."

It was a rejuvenating potion. Pretty much, it's artificially liquified bile energy. Any witch or demon that drank it would feel as fresh as if they just woke up in the morning. "Where did you get that?"

"Bough' it from ya sister's stand." John handed it over to me, then pulled out a small thing of paper and gave that to me, too. It was one of his business cards. "Here's the plan. I'll keep the Enchantress busy while ye an' the bloomin' spirit take that potion t' the nippers. Then, burn that card. It'll open a portal t' the House, an' send them all through."

I nodded. "Understood."

"Oh, when Orchid comes t' gree' ya a' the fron' door; tell 'er she can di'ch the booze."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"She'll know wha' it means, Luv." John raised his hand. "Here we go." He snapped his fingers, and we dashed in separate directions as the barrier came down.

I spotted Etrigan crushing an enemy's skull with his bare hands when he noticed me as well. **"So, you two have returned to the fray. Join me now, as we continue to slay!"** The brutish demon smiled as he leaped towards his next targets.

_Skreeeeee!_ A group of the undead warriors came at me, but I quickly cast my flames. _Boosh!_ The blue fire took care of them, but even I could see it had grown weaker. And she did too. _Boosh! Boosh! Boosh!_ Just like John predicted, the Enchantress began to assault me with her sickly green flames. I would've cast a teleportation spell about now, but I couldn't risk draining any more of my magic. But I could only use my physical strength for so long, and it was showing. _Boosh!_ "Ahh!" One of the Fireballs came close to searing my shoulder off. Though that was not the case, I was still burned.

I held the wound as the green-garbed witch smirked with satisfaction. "End of the line, for you." She said as she prepared two Fireballs.

"Excuse me, Luv." John interrupted as he suddenly appeared right behind the Enchantress. "Why don't ye an' I' ave a wee chat in private, eh?" He revealed the tattoos on his arms and combined them into one symbol. _"Et ego invocabo divina viribus, accipe eam…"_

"No!" Enchantress screamed as she was about to turn and throw her flames at John.

_"Et vade hinc, donec dicam ita et nos in exsilium."_ But there was a flash so bright I was forced to cover my eyes.

When I looked back, they were both gone. "John?" I called out, but there was no response. "John!"

_Skre…_ I looked around, and the undead warriors that wouldn't stay dead no matter what damage we inflicted to them began disintegrating. If I had to guess, the Enchantress's presence was what kept them stable. But now that she's no longer here, they're falling apart down to the smallest level.

**"Without their master, their wounds cannot mend,"** Etrigan told, sharing my thoughts before he looked to where Nolan, Amity, and Edalyn should be. **"Come now, Lilith, let's bring this to an end!"** The large demon jumped into the air and pounded his way through a wall into the next room.

"We must hurry." The spirit said as she floated ahead of me. I ran after them into the room and saw what my dear sister had gotten up to. _Boosh! Khirrthoom! Boosh! Khirrthoom!_ Edalyn had Nolan on the ropes. He had his mouth clamped shut and couldn't cast anything to deflect the fire and lightning being tossed at him.

I looked around and spotted Edalyn's human apprentice… Luz, I believe her name was… wobbling and eventually leaning against a wall to stay upright. She looked utterly exhausted. But she continued pushing through her pain and forced herself to stand. I looked over to where she was heading towards and gasped as I saw Amity and the others held against the wall by something.

_Boosh! Khirrthoom! Boosh! Khirrthoom!_ "Hey, Lily!" I heard Edalyn shout at me, snapping my attention towards her as she kept Nolan on the ropes. "Quit standing there like an idiot and help Luz and the others!"

I felt that I recovered just enough magic to cast a Teleportation Spell and looked to Luz. I drew the circle. _Bwoosh!_ The blue flames enveloped my form and teleported me past Edalyn's and Nolan's battle and right next to the human. I caught her in my arms just as she was about to collapse. _Huff! Huff! Huff!_ Her breathing was heavy. I placed a hand to her forehead; she was burning up. "Willow… Amity… Gus… King… Espero que… estén bien." The girl mumbled in her language. _Huff! Huff! Huff!_ "Por favor, esté… bien. Egoísta. Seguiré ade… adelante." She didn't seem to be aware I was here.

_Boosh! Khirrthoom! Boosh! Khirrthoom!_ Eda continued to cast one spell after the other against Nolan. The exhaustion on his face was as plain as day; he won't last much longer and knows it as he tries ripping off the clamp. A roar came from Etrigan. He was about to crush Nolan, but the human spellcaster rolled out of the way.

He then reached into his suit and pulled out a knife. Why would he need that? It's not like he'll be able to get close enough to Edalyn or Etrigan. But Nolan did something I did not expect and stabbed himself in his hand.

I gasped and felt a surge of phantom pain in my hand. The look on my sister's face showed she felt the same thing. Nolan pulled the knife free and let the blood drip from his wound. His eyes glowed with magical energies. _Spik. Spik._ There was a sparking sound. _Spik. Spik._ And small flashes. _Spik. Spik._

"It's coming from his blood!" I shouted, trying to warn them. _Boosh!_ In Nolan's hand was a crimson Fireball, which surprised both Edalyn and I. We've heard rumors about being able to use blood to cast spells. We thought they were just that, rumors. Nolan tossed the Fireball at Edalyn and Etrigan, but my sister quickly put up a barrier. The attack fizzled out, but I don't think he intended to hurt either of them. My suspicion was proven right when Nolan, with his still bleeding hand, grabbed the magical clamp. _Rizzz._ Electricity coursed through it before he removed it from his face.

"Listen tu me, lady." Nolan began telling my sister, revealing a confident smirk to her. "Yu are in fo' a world of hurtin' right now." He looked over at Etrigan and held a hand outward. _"Domini invocabo dubiis. Et tenetur habere daemonium, nec anathema intermixti!"_ Etrigan went to leap at Nolan when a pair of shadowy chains seemingly came from nowhere and wrapped themselves around him.

They slammed him to the ground, and he couldn't move. **"A treacherous act you have done. But the Owl Lady won't rest until we have won."**

"Yeah, what the demon said!" Edalyn told Nolan as she twirled her staff and sent a wave of flames at him. _Boosh!_

_"Testor Infernum! Da mihi flammis!"_ Nolan chanted and sent forth his wave of flames at Edalyn. _Boosh!_

_Bboooosshh!_ The flames caught themselves in a power struggle, appearing to be on equal terms with each other as they grew wild and began to lash out at everything. The only time I've seen a similar display like this was when Edalyn and I fought at the Covention. And she only treated it like a sisterly quarrel, a game, at the time.

"Lilith, the children." I jumped and turned to spot the spirit by my side. It was then I remembered what I came here to do. I took out the potion John gave me, opened it, and poured a few drops into the human's mouth. Her breathing was returning to normal. I placed a hand on her head, and her temperature was dropping back down somewhere healthy. I scooped her up into my arms and carried her over to where Amity and the others were.

_Boosh! Khirrthoom! Boosh! Khirrthoom!_ I ignored it, but I could feel Edalyn's and Nolan's battle grew more intense the longer it drew out. I could hear Etrigan letting out grunts and roars as he was trying to free himself and join the conflict. I turned to look at the battle for just a moment. _Boosh! Khirrthoom! Boosh! Khirrthoom!_ Edalyn continued to give Nolan everything she had. The human spellcaster kept answering everything she threw with his vast array of spells. Then, I saw a flash of black in my dear sister's eyes as she grew more exhausted. It was the curse. Of all the times, why did it have to start resurfacing now?

I arrived at where Amity and the others were held. I cast a spell and formed a magical blade to cut them free. I started with Amity. _Huff! Huff! Huff!_ She was breathing as hard as Luz was and burning up, as well. I laid her on the ground carefully before giving her a few drops of the potion. And like with Luz, her breathing and temperature became healthy.

_Boosh! Khirrthoom! Boosh! Khirrthoom!_ A stray Fireball was heading towards us, and I quickly put up a barrier. _Boosh!_ As soon as it extinguished, I noticed there were cracks within the barrier. I'm using too much magic again. I quickly freed the two other youths and gave them their drops before freeing Edalyn's pet and giving him his drops. "Lilith…" I turned to the voice and saw Amity was waking up.

She grunted as she forced herself to sit upright. "Amity." I grabbed her shoulders. "Don't move too much. You're going to be alright."

"Luz…" Amity looked past me at the human, then to the others. "Willow… Gus…"

"They will be alright. I'm going to get you all somewhere safe." I took the business card John gave me and burned it, as he instructed. The ashes spiraled around like a miniature storm and flew a few feet from where I knelt before building up into a wooden door.

It opened on its own, and Orchid stepped through. "Miss Lilith." The House of Mystery's avatar bowed. "How may I be of assistance."

"Take the children and Edalyn's pet demon back to the House and make sure they are tended to."

"I understand."

"Also, John told me to tell you: "You can ditch the booze." He said you would know what that meant."

Orchid stayed quiet for a moment. "I do." The avatar stepped back through the door. I was about to call out to her, but she quickly returned with a bag. "Tell John that I appreciated his company while it lasted." She tossed the bag to me, and I caught it. It wasn't heavy, but I did feel something was inside it. Something powerful and dangerous.

Orchid walked over to and scooped Amity's friends into her arms while the spirit picked up Edalyn's pet demon. Orchid walked through the door with the children, and the apparition followed. They both returned a moment later without them and were about to take Amity and the human girl.

" _Rogo vim tempestatis et percutite eos!_ "

_Khirrthoom!_ "Ahhhhhh!" The avatar and spirit cried out as they were struck by a bolt of lightning chained to them. They were both sent flying back through the door, creating a burst of flame that reduced it to ash.

"No!" I screamed. Amity and Luz were still here in the temple. I turned around and spotted Nolan staring at me with mock disappointment.

His eyes glowed as he had his hand raised, holding a crackling ball of electricity that continued to gather. _Rizzz._ "Why should de kiddos miss out on all de fun, huh?" A wicked smile grew on his face. "I'll find de othuh two latuh."

"Madame… Lilith…" Amity was trying to speak, recovering at the pace of a trash slug.

"Get back!" I shouted at the human spellcaster as I stepped up to him, with Amity and Luz behind me. "I will not allow you to lay a hand on these children!"

_"_ Well, I gotta deal wit' dem. I can't leave any loose ends. Yuh got me?" Nolan threw his sparking hand forward. _Khirrthoom!_ A bolt of lightning was shot right at me.

I was about to draw a circle to ward off the attack when a yellow barrier suddenly appeared in front of me and did just that. "Y'know, I'm kinda hurt." Edalyn began with the familiar sarcasm in her tone. "Making the moves on my sister before we finish our dance." Even though she kept up a confident attitude, I could see it from the sweat dripping down her skin. The wobbling in her knees and the increased flashing of black in her eyes show that it's a charade. She's hiding her exhaustion from holding back the curse.

_"_ How adorable, protectin' your little sista. _"_ Nolan turned back to Edalyn. _"_ I can tell yu are fightin' tu keep somethin' back. Somethin' dangerous _."_ He pointed his finger at my sister's forehead. "Why don't we dig it up and see it fo' ourselves, hm? _"_ His eyes glowed again. _"Evigilare faciatis ea in bestia non torpescat!"_ A cyan ray shot out of Nolan's finger and hit Edalyn on the forehead. It came at her too fast to dodge. It also didn't help that she was practically dead tired.

Edalyn screamed in pain as she grabbed her head and fell to her knees. "Edalyn!" I cried for my older sister. I wanted to run over to her, but I looked back to Amity and Luz. If I go to my sister's aid, Nolan may harm them.

"Lily!" Edalyn screamed at me. "Take them." Her gaze focused on the children, as her eyes were becoming fully dark. "Take them and run!" A pentagram with Ice and Fire runes was suddenly appearing on her forehead as the blackness shrouded her eyes completely. She screamed in pain again, which slowly transitioned into a fierce roar. _Krrrrrrrrack! Krrrrrrrrunch!_ Her hands morphed into claws. Her teeth extended and sharpened into fangs, and her ears bent backward and expanded. _Krrrrrrrrack! Krrrrrrrrunch!_ The bones in her legs snapped and contorted until they shaped into hind legs. Feathers began to cover her as she grew bigger. _Krrrrrrrrack! Krrrrrrrrunch!_ She let out one last roar, and my sister was gone, and in her place was the Owl Beast.

"Edalyn!" I shouted to my sister.

"Now, yu know what tu do," Nolan told her as the pentagram branded on her forehead glowed. The Owl Beast turned to me with a predatory gaze and snarled.

"Edalyn, it's me!" The Owl Beast bared her teeth and charged past Nolan and right at me, roaring as it did. "Edalyn, no!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I know it's been a long time since I updated. I finally got my mojo back to write this, and as a part of my New Year's Resolution, I'm going to finish the story. If everything goes according to plan, there should only be five chapters left.
> 
> Before anyone points out how this story doesn't align with canon anymore, I am aware. And I'm not going to deviate from what I have planned out already. Thank you for reading, and I pray this year is better for us all.


	9. Lilith's Lament (Lilith POV)

_Crraaaaugh!_ I cast a Teleportation Spell just as my transformed sister was about to come down on us, roaring. _Bwoosh!_ The blue flames enveloped not only my form but Amity's and Luz's, teleporting us a few meters away. _Kwok!_ The Owl Beast's dug right into the ground. Even if my magic wasn't as weak as it is now, there is no way my barriers would survive an impact like that. "Edalyn, snap out of it!" I shouted to my sister. The Owl Beast bared her teeth and roared once more. _Crraaaaugh!_

_Boosh!_ "Ahh!" I cried out as a Fireball struck and knocked me to the ground.

"Nuttin' yu say is gonna reach her, lady. Got that?" Nolan taunted as I turned my gaze to him, and smoke rose from his fingers. My blood boiled as he had that grin on his face. The grin that was telling me he was winning.

"You coward!"

"Yu callin' me a coward, huh? I prefer tu call it bein' smarta. I've met people like yu befo'. Yu claim tu be above stuff like dis, but when pushed into a corna, yu would sink tu my level. Yu can only push some people so far. Dat's just how it is."

_Crraaaaugh!_ I turned back and saw Edalyn charging at me. I drew a circle and formed a bubble around her, and rolled past the children and me. _Crraaaaugh!_ She hollered again, scratching at the surface. That rage in her attacks… it wasn't rage. It was fear and pain. That's all she's feeling… all she's felt since I abandoned her.

Ten years after I joined the Emperor's Coven, Edalyn found and wanted to speak to me during one of my missions. Even though she was older than me, the curse made her appear more so. Her hair still had the bright orange to it but was slowly graying. _"What are you doing here, Edalyn?"_ I asked her. _"You know the Emperor wants you. If anyone else sees us talking, I will need to arrest you."_

_"I want you to tell me the truth, Lily."_ She asked in a tone that gave me much concern back then.

_"What truth?"_

_"Why did you join the Emperor's Coven?"_

_"Is that all?"_ I laughed it off. _"I was suspecting you wanted to snoop more into all the dirty secrets I now know about the Coven."_

Edalyn didn't share the same humor. _"Just answer the question."_ Now, I was worried.

_"You know why. It's what we wanted ever since we were little girls."_

_"Yeah, it's what "we" wanted. Both of us."_ She said with a hint of contempt.

I looked at my sister with confusion. _"What is that supposed to mean?"_

_"It was always you and me, the Clawthorne sisters, versus the world. So, why did it have to end? Why did you leave me?"_

_"Is that what this is about? You know the Emperor's Coven saw my potential and saw I would be worthy of their ranks. I couldn't turn them down."_

_"Yes, you could've!"_ Her shout echoed, and I feared someone would hear us, but that went away when I saw the tears drip down my sister's cheek. I rarely see such vulnerability from her. _"I would've if you had a curse that turned you into a monster every night!"_

I blinked and figured out exactly what she was asking me. _"Edalyn…"_

_"I needed you, Lily! I needed you more than anyone! And you just left to serve a tyrant! You walked right out the door! You walked right out of my life! Was it because of the curse? Or was it something I did? What did I do to make you hate me?"_

What happened next, she did not expect at all as I embraced my sister. _"I don't hate you, Edalyn. You can be the most annoying person in my life, but I could never hate you."_ I hoped what I said would bring her peace, and her hugging me back may have answered that question. The truth is the only person I hate is myself… she's in this much pain because of me… because I was jealous — Nolan's right. I am a coward.

**"Do not listen to what this liar tells! His tongue's as dangerous as his spells!"** Etrigan rhymed as he continued to pull at the shadowy chains that kept him bound. Even though the chains continued to slam him down, they seemed to grow weaker every time he got up. The demon's sheer willpower to fight was remarkable, honestly. He won't let anything get in the way of his victory.

_Crraaaaugh!_ Edalyn roared as I turned back and saw her break apart the bubble and glare at me. "I think she's got dis so far, wouldn't yu say?" Nolan said as I watched him return to the center of the room. "Now, if yu will excuse me, I have a ritual to complete."

I prepared a Fireball and was about to pitch it at Nolan. _Crraaaaugh!_ I turned back to Edalyn and saw she was hungrily stalking her way towards Amity. "Edalyn, no!" I screamed. _Boosh!_ The attack I intended for Nolan was instead thrown at my sister's feet. That got her attention from the children and right back at me. "Edalyn, please, I know you're in there!"

_Crraaaaugh!_ The Owl Beast roared and charged at me. I couldn't risk another Teleportation Spell; my magic is already finite. Just as Edalyn was about to charge into me, I held my staff up high. My palisman's eyes glowed blue, and I allowed the magic within it to fly me out of the way. _Crraaaaugh!_

I pulled myself up and sat on the staff, looking down at my transformed sister. _Crraaaaugh!_ "Edalyn, I know you're in pain, and I'm sorry!" I could feel my throat close and tears well up. _Crraaaaugh!_ The wings on the Owl Beast's back unfolded, and my sister took flight. She was faster than I expected. "Ahh!" Just as I mentally ordered my staff to move, Edalyn's elongated hand grasped my ankle with her animalistic strength and threw me to the ground.

Reacting on instinct, I foolishly drew a circle. _Bwoosh!_ The blue flames enveloped my form and brought me closer to the ground, breaking my fall so that it wouldn't have hurt as much as it could've. "Ugh…" I groaned, trying to force myself up. There wasn't enough magic in it for a smoother landing. _Crraaaaugh!_ Before I could move an inch, Edalyn was already on top of me. I was pinned to the ground, forced to stare into those cold, black eyes. "I'm sorry, Edalyn. You were right all those years ago. I left you when you needed me. You were in pain, and I chose to walk away from it. But it was never your fault. It was mine. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry."

Edalyn snarled and showed me her fangs, opening her jaw to sink them into my flesh. She did tell me once that if anyone were going to "put me down," it would be her. _Hoot!_ "Huh?" I bobbed my head to the sound and saw Edalyn's palisman, the one with the childish name, Owlbert, I believe. He flew in and began pulling at the Owl Beast's feathers with his talons. _Crraaaaugh!_ Edalyn roared in annoyance, getting off me as she swiped at the little owl, who was smart and knew when to pull away. _Hoot!_

There was another roar, and I turned to it. It was from Etrigan, and the chains appeared to be on the verge of breaking. With one final roar, the shadowy chains were broken. **"The end of this battle, you will see. Etrigan, the Slayer, is now free!"** _Crraaaaugh!_ He turned his gaze to Edalyn, still swiping at Owlbert, and leaped at her. _Crraaaaugh!_ My sister was distracted with her palisman, that she didn't notice the demon hit her square in the jaw until she was knocked a few feet back.

"Edalyn!" I screamed and looked at Etrigan. "Don't hurt her! This isn't her fault!"

**"The beast means us harm; this fight is just."** Etrigan snarled at Edalyn as she forced herself up and angrily stared at the demon. She was viewing him as her new prey. _Crraaaaugh!_ **"Stop Nolan soon, or I'll do what I must."** _Crraaaaugh!_ Edalyn roared and charged at Etrigan, and Etrigan charged at her. The two beasts collided with each other. The larger Owl Beast forced Etrigan onto the ground and began clawing at him before she was thrown off and against the wall.

_Hoot!_ I jumped and realized the Owlbert was flying next to me. _Hoot! Hoot! Hoot! Hoot! Hoot!_ My worry for Edalyn made me forget I have a task to carry out as well. "Yes, you're right." I turned to Nolan and glared at him. If a look could kill, he'd be dead ten times over by now. He stood in the center of the room and chanted as glowing orbs descended to him like feathers. I could sense what they were, and my fury towards this man grew stronger.

_"Praecipio tibi evenire? Benedicite ignis et sulphuris existunt mundi! Veni foras! Veni foras!"_ Nolan spoke as he started absorbing them, and the portal above was expanding. I could see the faintest silhouettes of creatures that looked like the demons here on the Isles, but something more sinister about them.

I heard Etrigan roar and turned back to see him charge at my sister and throw a punch. Edalyn jumped out of the way just as it broke through the wall, then pounced and sunk her fangs into the demon. He roared in pain before shaking her off and pulling his fist free. He punched Edalyn just below her gemstone, knocking the wind out of her, then backhanded her away.

I then remembered I still had the rejuvenating potion. I took it out and examined the contents. Most of it was used to save Amity and her friends, but there was still enough for me to use. I guzzled it down. _Gulp. Gulp. Gulp._ I inhaled and exhaled sharply as I felt my magic course through my veins. I called my staff to me, and a blazing blue aura enveloped me as I flew straight at Nolan. I must stop him here and now to save the Isles and free Edalyn from his influence before Etrigan is forced to kill her.

Flying above Nolan, I twirled my staff and down a storm of sapphire down at him, interrupting his chant. _"Tenebris obsecro domini! Salva me ex hac blazing torrentem!"_ Nolan chanted, forming a shield between him and the flames. I charged forward through the fire, and when they cleared. Nolan gasped to see me so close.

"I have had it with you!" I screamed as I unleashed a torrent of flame at Nolan within a point-blank range.

_"Praeoccupemus faciem eius barrie! Salva me ex flamma!"_ He was severely unprepared for it. All he could manage to chant within that time frame was a weaker barrier spell that couldn't even keep him grounded as he tumbled back, grunting.

"You tormented my apprentice. Tried to kill her and her friends. Using my sister as your pawn." After everything that he's done to them and what he's planning to do now. I will make sure he feels all kinds of regret for his actions. Starting with the moment that he ever set foot on the Isles. I teleported in front of Nolan so fast that he blinked. "You won't hurt any of them again!" I hit him at point-blank range with the Fireball. _Boosh!_ It exploded in his face. But when the flames cleared, and to my surprise, he was unharmed. "What?"

A grin grew on Nolan's face, and he threw his hand forward. A surge of magical energy pushed at my body. But how? I didn't hear him use one of his chants. As I felt my body being pushed back, I noticed that the hand he had cut before was still bleeding. "C'mon, d'ja think it was gonna be dat easy, or somethin'?" He taunted as I tumbled on the ground. While rolling, I drew a sloppy but complete circle. _Bwoosh!_ The blue fire surrounded me, and I was teleported back onto my feet. I wasted no time in casting my next Fireball at Nolan. But like how he pushed me away, he created a shield for himself in the nick of time without having to utter a word. "Yu don't seem tu learn, do yu?"

Nolan's eyes glowed blue. _Rizzz._ Electricity gathered in his cut hand. _Khirr._ Unlike before, it was now a crackling crimson light. He threw his hand forward. _Khirrthoom!_ The bolt of lightning shot right at me. I cast the Teleportation Spell. _Bwoosh!_ The blue flames carried me out of the way. _Khirrthoom!_ Another crimson bolt was shot at me. _Bwoosh!_ I teleported away from that attack next. _Khirrthoom! Khirrthoom!_ A third and fourth bolt was launched at me. _Bwoosh!_ I teleported above him. _Boosh!_ I retaliated with one of my Fireballs. _Khirrthoom!_ Nolan's crimson lighting clashed with my blue flame. _Khirrthoosh!_ There was an explosion of purple energy, and I quickly formed a barrier with my staff before gently descending. He's just playing games, trying to exhaust me.

_Crraaaaugh!_ I turned to the sharp cry from the Owl Beast. Edalyn continued to attack Etrigan and managed to sink her teeth into his shoulder. Etrigan roared as he tossed Edalyn off him, but she spread her wings and charged him from above. Etrigan was knocked to the ground, and Edalyn began to claw at his flesh. _Crraaaaugh!_ She had yet to draw any blood, but she persisted in the action until Etrigan managed to force her off again. He ran up to and delivered several hard punches to her face before slamming her into a wall. _Crraaaaugh!_ Edalyn won't last much longer at this rate. I must stop Nolan now.

"Y'know, yu should just make it right easy fo' yo'self and jus' give up," Nolan said. _Rizzz._ More of the crimson lighting formed in his hand as he stepped closer. _"_ Even if yu do stop me, Enchantress is powerful. Mo' powerful than yu or me. Do yu understand that? Jus' accept what's comin', okay. It's betta than facin' de truth."

I let out a scream as I created, then threw another Fireball at him. _Boosh!_ He manifested a barrier without saying a word, then converted it into a lightning bolt. _Khirrthoom!_ The crimson bolt struck me right in the sternum before I even had time to react. "Ahh!" I was knocked to the ground as I felt the electricity course all through my body. Every part of me was in aching pain. I tried getting back up, but it was too much for me to handle.

"I did tell yu, didn't I?" Nolan stood over me. _Rizzz._ A new gathering of crimson lighting formed in his hand. "Dis ends here." He pulled his arm back, ready to strike me point blank with a lightning bolt, and there wasn't a thing I could do. Edalyn… Amity… I'm sorry. _Hoot!_ Owlbert then swooped in from behind Nolan dug his talons into his hair. "Ah!" He shouted from the pain. _Khirrthoom!_ It caused him to shoot his lightning bolt elsewhere accidentally. _Hoot!_ "Damn bird!" _Rizzz._ Nolan swiped his electrically gathered hand at the palisman but missed. _Hoot!_ Owlbert continued to pull on Nolan's hair and even scratch his face.

Nolan continued to swipe at Owlbert but was still unable to hit him. I then got hit with a spark of inspiration. If this works, I'll be able to put Nolan down for good. I must wait for the right moment. I may not get another chance. _Hoot!_

_Rizzz._ More crimson lightning crackled in his hand as he threw it forward. _Khirrthoom!_ The palisman just barely dodged the lightning bolt that time. But there was my opening. I drew a circle. _Bwoosh!_ The Teleportation Spell enveloped my form as the flames carried me right in front of Nolan. Before he even realized I was in front of him, I drew a circle and grasped his cut hand with mine. "Burn!" I shouted, feeding my flames into his wound.

I charged his magically enhanced blood with my power. Blue flames exploded out of his flesh, like tossing a torch in a barrel of oil. The flames made their way up from his hand to his arms. "Ahhhhhh!" He screamed in pain, as from there, his body being consumed from the inside out. He tried forcing me off with what control of his body he had left. He tried casting a spell, but the pain disrupted his attempts to chant. Eventually, his whole body was consumed by the flame. His flesh turned to ash, then muscles, revealing only his skeleton as that too disintegrated. All that was left of Nolan was a large pile of ash.

_Huff. Huff. Huff._ I breathed heavily and collapsed onto my knees. _Huff. Huff. Huff._ A bright light then caught my eye. It was the orbs of magic that he was siphoning. They were suddenly moving on their own. I looked in the direction they were going and saw them phase into the pods where the missing Hexside students were trapped inside. Their magic was being returned.

_Crraaaaugh!_ I turned back to the cry of the Owl Beast. Edalyn grabbed the sides of her head with her long claws. She was shrinking. The feathers were disappearing, and her body was readjusting itself back into her witch form. _Crraaaaugh!_ "Ahhhh!" She let out one last scream from the painful transformation before she was back to her messy-haired, red-dressed self.

"Edalyn!" I scrambled to my feet and ran to my older sister. _Hoot!_ Owlbert flew ahead of me and perched on her shoulder. I wrapped my arms around my sister, and she grunted.

"Wh… What is this?" She asked, sounding a little flustered.

"You transformed. And I…"

"Oh, dear Titan! Did I hurt anyone?"

"No, every… everyone's fine. And… I'm glad you're okay." I hugged her tighter. _Hoot._ Her palisman snuggled up against her cheek.

_Sniff. Sniff._ Edalyn stuck her nose in the air. "Is something burning?"

I broke from the hug. "Oh, that's what's just left of Nolan." I looked back at the ash pile. "I made him pay for hurting Amity and you."

"Love you too, sis." Edalyn snorted.

**"Forgive my spoiling of your sisterly fun. But our task here is far from done."** Etrigan rhymes, bringing our attention to the portal.

"Shouldn't that have gone away?" Edalyn asked.

"Enough magic must have been poured into it to keep it stable." I guessed. "But if that's the case, why haven't we been overrun with the creatures on the other side."

**"If that answer is what you seek. Then Jason Blood's the one to speak."** Fire enveloped Etrigan's body. His arms and hands shrunk from the masses of muscle and extended claws to something more recognizable. His monstrous face with rows of sharp teeth and horns became a human head with garnet red, white-streaked hair, and green eyes. The armor vanished, to be replaced with a dark green suit with a white undershirt. "Though enough magic was used to keep the portal stable, it is not stable enough for anything to cross through, yet."

"Well, don't keep us in suspense. Got any ideas?" Edalyn asked.

Blood looked at his right hand. "It has been many years since I had to use magic with this body. I'll do what I can to close the portal. You two find John and stop Enchantress. If she kills him or escapes, she can start all over again."

"Alright." Edalyn cracked her knuckles. "Let's go kick her butt."

"Edalyn, no," I told my older sister. "I'll help John."

"Ha! Fat chance, sis. No way I'm letting you have all the fun."

"Edalyn. I want you to free the captives." I turned back to Amity and Luz, who was still unconscious. "And them too. I want you to take them all and fly back to the Owl House. I want you to keep them safe, in case something…"

"In case, what?"

"Edalyn Clawthorne, I want you to swear to me on your apprentice's life that you will keep them safe."

"Lily, what is…"

"John has a plan." I looked at the duffel bag Orchid gave to me. "But I fear that if it doesn't work, then this will be the end. So, I want you to swear to me you'll keep them safe."

Edalyn gave me an unsure look and finally spoke, "I swear on Luz's life."

I nodded, walked over to pick up the bag, then sat on my staff. "This may be the last chance I get to say this." I looked back at my sister. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me." Before Edalyn could get in a word, I sped farther into the temple to find the Enchantress and John.


End file.
